Amor Olvidado
by L-Rosie
Summary: [AU] Levy McGarden comparte una última copa con su ex-marido, el peligroso abogado Gajeel Redfox. Ahora deberá enfrentarse a las consecuencias de esa noche nueve meses después.
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Una adaptación de la novela "En La Cama de mi Ex" perteneciente a la celebre autora Melanie Milburne.

 **SUMMARY:** Al acceder a tomarse una última copa con Gajeel Redfox,el hombre del que se había divorciado hacía ya dos años, la vida de la abogada Levy McGarden cambió para siempre. Quizá su matrimonio estuviera acabado, pero desde luego el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro no lo estaba...

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Hotel Creston Tower, Crocus. Viernes, 13 de septiembre, 10:33 p.m.

—¡Señorita McGarden! —una periodista se lanzó hacia Levy, con micrófono en mano en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor—. Cuéntenos cómo ha sido quedarse atrapada en un ascensor durante dos horas con su ex marido, Gajeel Redfox.

—Sin comentarios —contestó Gajeel por ella, tomando su brazo para sacarla del círculo de reporteros.

—¿Señorita McGarden?—el micrófono de nuevo se dirigió hacia Levy—. ¿Es cierto que rompió su matrimonio con Gajeel Redfox para proseguir su carrera como abogada?

—Por favor, deje de molestar —replicó Gajeel,enfadado—. No tenemos nada que decir.

—La conferencia que ha dado esta tarde era muy interesante, señorita McGarden-insistió la reportera—. ¿Tiene algo que añadir?

—Yo… —Levy abrió la boca para contestar, pero Gajeel tiraba de ella hacia la puerta que llevaba a la escalera

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A mi habitación, a tomar esa copa que te prometí hace dos horas —contestó él—. Yo diría que nos hace falta. A los dos.

Levy estaba de acuerdo, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Bonita suite —murmuró después, mirando la vista del puerto—. Los que viajamos en tercera clase no disfrutamos de tantas comodidades. Pero tú siempre has querido lo mejor, claro.

Gajeel clavó en ella sus ojos rubís.—¿Te molesta?

—No, a menos que otra persona tenga que pagar por ello.

—La habitación está pagada.

—No me refería a eso y tú lo sabes.

—Mira, enana,vamos a dejar el tema feminista por un rato. Te he pedido que subieras a mi habitación para tomar una copa, no para dejar que intentes castrarme.

Ella hizo un gesto de indignación. —¿Por qué cuando se trata del tema de la igualdad de sexos los hombres siempre piensan que las mujeres intentan castrarlos?

—Ya te he dicho que no quería hablar de eso.

—No, claro. En la cumbre se está demasiado cómodo y no te apetece hacer sitio para nadie más.

Gajeel dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia el bar.

De nuevo, Levy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener su indignación.

Tratarla como si fuera una niña obstinada era algo que su ex marido había perfeccionado durante sus tres años de matrimonio. Y seguía sacándola de quicio.

—No quiero tomar nada.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres ir al baño? Es esa puerta.

Levy se dio la vuelta y entró en el cuarto de baño, intentando no mirar la cama que ocupaba la mitad de la suite.

Una vez allí, se tomó su tiempo, lavándose las manos y peinándose un poco el ondulado cabello azul cielo. Pero, por mucho que lo intentase, no podía borrar el nerviosismo, la expresión agitada que reflejaba el espejo.

Quedarse atrapada en un ascensor con el hombre del que se había divorciado dos años antes no era muy recomendable, pensó, irónica. Le había molestado saber que Gajeel acudiría a la conferencia sobre derecho de familia, que estaría observándola, escuchándola… odiándola.

Respirando profundamente, salió del baño y volvió a enfrentarse con su ex marido.

—Oe camarón ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre la copa?

—Sí, tomaré un vaso de agua.

Lo observó sacar una botella de agua mineral de la nevera y echar hielos en un vaso,después lo estudió por encima de este.

No había cambiado mucho en esos dos años. Las mismas facciones atractivas, tanto la cara como los brazos lleno de perforaciones y estos ultimo con cicatrices,el mismo pelo largo negro que le daba un aire rebelde y esos hermosos ojos rojos que tanto la hechizaban.

A los treinta ,seguía manteniéndose en forma: el estómago plano, los bíceps marcados y su piel bronceada. Su ropa era siempre de la mejor calidad y, con la camisa de seda remangada hasta el codo, mostraba unos antebrazos fuertes y cubiertos de vello oscuro.

Era el epítome del hombre de éxito. El poder, el dinero y los privilegios eran algo que Gajeel Redfox daba por sentado. Su reputación como abogado de familia era bien conocida en todos los círculos legales. Con Gajeel Redfox de tu lado, no era necesario nada más. Era un experto y muchos de sus colegas se lo pensaban dos veces antes de actuar como contrarios.

Levy lo miró y tuvo que tragar saliva. Había visto cada milímetro de ese cuerpo de metro noventa, lo había visto en momentos de pasión, en momentos de enfado, en momentos de ternura…

Fisicamente eran contrarios: su baja estatura, encantadoras curvas y bello rostro la convertían en la personificación de la dulzura y la pureza. A diferencia de Gajeel, que aún guardaba su aspecto peligroso y rudo.

—Siéntate. Y, por favor, deja de mirarme con esa cara de enfado.

—No estoy enfadada.

—Sí lo estás. Me miras con la cara de "todos los hombres son unos cerdos".

—No seas ridículo —replicó ella, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—¿Lo ves? Ya estás enfadada.

Levy tuvo que sonreír.

—No hay quien te aguante.

Gajeel la miró entonces, pensativo.

—Se me había olvidado lo guapa que eres cuando sonríes. Levy apartó la mirada. No quería oír esas cosas…

—Mírame, Levy.

Ella levantó la mirada y se le encogió el corazón al pensar que no volvería a ver esos ojos escarlata

Gajeel le había prometido que si tomaban una copa no volvería a ponerse en contacto con ella nunca más…

Aquél era el telón final para su turbulenta relación.

—Debería irme —murmuró, levantándose—. Habíamos dicho una copa y…

—No —la interrumpió Gajeel.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Sé que es tarde, pero podrías cenar conmigo.

—¿Cenar?

—¿Tienes algo en contra?

—No, pero… cenar juntos seguramente no es buena idea —señaló ella—.Seguramente acabaríamos discutiendo y montando un espectáculo en el restaurante.

—No habrá espectáculo si cenamos aquí.

Deberia haber imaginado que diría eso, pensó Levy,irritada consigo misma por caer en la trampa.

—No tengo hambre.

—Estás muy delgada.

—Tú eres muy arrogante.

—Y tú eres muy enana.

—Y tú te estás portando como un idiota —replicó Levy, intentando conservar la calma

—. ¿Qué haces? —exclamó cuando Gajeel dio un paso hacia ella.

—Si insistes en marcharte, yo insisto en un último beso.

Levy se pasó la lengua por los labios de forma inconsciente.

—No voy a besarte —contestó. Pero a su tono le faltaba la convicción necesaria.

—¿Ésa es la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, he venido sólo a tomar una copa y tú lo sabes muy bien.

—Un beso, Levy,por los viejos tiempos.

Ella conocía bien sus besos. Y sabía que con uno no sería suficiente. Y debía evitarlo por todos los medios.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró. Pero cuando iba a darse la vuelta, Gajeel la tomó del brazo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—Yo no tengo… —Levy dejó escapar un suspiro, irritada—. Sencillamente, no creo que debamos repetir ciertas experiencias. Eso es todo.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio pesado.

Su ex marido la besó con tal suavidad que pensó que lo estaba imaginando, pero entonces lo hizo otra vez, con más firmeza, y Levy sintió que sus labios ardían, que se abrían sin que ella les diera permiso, buscando más…

Sintió las manos de Gajeel acariciando su pelo como lo había hecho dos años atrás y sintió también su cuerpo, duro como una piedra, la erección masculina rozando su estómago, y respondió como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor. Sintió el deseo brotar entre sus piernas y su decisión de resistir desapareció.

Le devolvió el beso con la desesperación de dos años de soledad, deseándolo con tal intensidad que sabía que ya no habría marcha atrá ,sus lenguas se enredaban, la de él repitiendo una acción que había hecho con otra parte de su cuerpo muchas veces en el pasado. El beso enviaba llamas de deseo a todos sus lugares secretos, como si estuviera extendiendo un líquido inflamable dentro de ella. Levy no podía contenerse. El placer era irresistible. Nada la había preparado para aquella conflagración. Necesitaba sus manos, su boca, su deseo por ella, que le recordaba lo que habían compartido en el pasado, cuando se sentía segura entre sus brazos…

Gajeel se apartó un poco y, aunque no dijo nada, la pregunta quedó colgada en el aire. Levy la vio en los ojos rojos y contestó tomándolo por la cintura para deslizar después las manos hasta sus nalgas y apretarlo más contra él, sin dejar de besarla, Gajeel la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Ella lo observó quitarse la ropa a toda velocidad, su deseo aumentando al ver aquel cuerpo desnudo que conocía tan bien.

Él se tumbó a su lado y, en unos segundos, la ropa de Levy se reunió con la suya en el suelo. Sentir el cuerpo masculino deslizándose sobre el suyo era como una droga; lo deseaba tanto que apenas podía respirar.

Se negaba a pensar en el día siguiente y en cómo se sentiría después de aquel encuentro: lo deseaba con una desesperación que ni siquiera ella sabía que sintiera. Necesitaba que llenase el vacío que había en su interior y cuando sus muslos cubiertos de vello encerraron los suyos, supo que ya no había escapatoria.

Ni quería que la hubiera.

Gajeel acariciaba sus pechos mientras hacía círculos con la lengua sobre sus pezones. Después se deslizó para besar su estómago, su ombligo, metiendo y sacando la lengua hasta que Levy empezó a revolverse, agitada. Y contuvo el aliento cuando siguió hacia abajo, la caricia de su aliento entre las piernas haciéndola sentir un frenesí de anticipación. Levy se agarró al embozo de la cama, anclándose allí para soportar la tormenta de sentimientos que su lengua provocaba. Cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo más,Gajeel subió para buscar su boca y, con un movimiento rápido, entró en ella, dejándola sin aire.

Había pasado tanto tiempo…

Enseguida empezó a marcar un ritmo rápido que la excitaba aún más porque demostraba que el deseo de él era tan fuerte como el suyo. Lo sentía duro y caliente dentro de ella y cuando la tocó íntimamente con los dedos para aumentar el placer, Levy se mordió los labios para no gritar. Gajeel conocía tan bien su cuerpo, sabía tan bien lo que le gustaba…

Sintió el primer espasmo de placer como un golpe que lo convirtió todo en un caleidoscopio de colores fragmentados en su cerebro. Y el siguiente y el siguiente, hasta que apenas podía respirar. Lo sintió prepararse para el momento supremo, empujando con fuerza, estallando dentro de ella con un grito ahogado.

Poco a poco, su pesado cuerpo se fue relajando y Levy sintió su aliento en el cuello.

—¿Ha sido demasiado rápido? —preguntó él con voz ronca, apoyándose en un codo para mirarla.

—No deberíamos haberlo hecho —contestó Levy,apartando la mirada.

—Probablemente, no —asintió Gajeel deslizando un dedo por su estómago—. Pero dadas las circunstancias era inevitable.

—No es buena idea que dos personas divorciadas vuelvan a… verse. Sólo causa confusión y dolor.

Gajeel se tumbó, colocando las manos detrás de la nuca.

—Lo dices como si te lo hubieras aprendido de memoria. Sólo ha sido un revolcón, Levy...no pasa nada.

—Quizá para ti no, pero para mí sí. Él se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Estás diciendo que sigues sintiendo algo por mí?

—No, claro que no. Tú mataste lo que sentía hace mucho tiempo.

Si esa respuesta lo había desilusionado, no lo demostró. Sencillamente, se quedó donde estaba, con las manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados, como si no pasara nada.

Levy apretó los dientes. Debería haberlo imaginado. Debería haber sabido cuando empezó a dar su conferencia sobre los obstáculos con los que se encuentran las mujeres jóvenes en el campo del derecho que él estaría sentado en la tercera fila, esperando para lanzarse sobre ella cuando llegase el momento de las preguntas.

La pública batalla de preguntas y respuestas sin duda había sido parte de un juego previo… para convencerla después de que tomaran una copa, algo que Gajeel Redfox tenía bien planeado.

—Lo habías planeado todo, ¿verdad? —exclamó Levy,saltando de la cama.

—Sigues teniendo demasiada imaginación —contestó él.

—¿Crees que no te conozco? Todo esto estaba preparado y yo… yo he caído enla trampa como una tonta —murmuró ella, abrochándose la blusa a toda prisa, sin molestarse en buscar el sujetador—. Una copa por los viejos tiempos… ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para creerme esa bobada?

—aparentemente,así es—contestó él,ironico.

Levy miró alrededor para buscar algo que pudiera tirarle a la cabeza. Pero aquella vez no había a mano ningún preciado jarrón de la familia Redfox

—Yo que tú no lo haría. Ya sabes que destrozar una habitación de hotel es un delito.

—Eres un arrogante, un machista, un oportunista, calculador, vengativo, arrogante…

—Eso ya lo has dicho —la interrumpió él—. Por favor, si vas a insultarme, intenta ser original.

Levy estaba tan furiosa que lo veía todo rojo.

—¡No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida!

—En eso habíamos quedado. Una copa y prometí no volver a verte nunca.

—Nunca, jamás. No quiero volver a verte o a hablar contigo en lo que me queda de vida.

—Muy bien, como tú quieras —sonrió Gajeel,tan irónico como siempre.

Levy lo habría abofeteado.

—¡Te odio!

—Ya me lo imagino. Por eso pediste el divorcio hace dos años. Si no me odiaras, no habríamos tenido que perder tiempo y dinero en los tribunales.

Ella se dio la vuelta para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Ah, por favor, dame la carta del restaurante antes de irte. Tengo hambre.

Levy se volvió y, con una expresión muy poco elegante, le dijo lo que podía hacer con ella.

Gajeel soltó una carcajada y, furiosa, Levy tomó la carta, la hizo pedacitos y los tiró sobre la cama como si fueran confeti.

—Bon appétit —dijo, a modo de despedida, antes de cerrar de un portazo que hizo vibrar los cuadros del pasillo.

Gajeel escuchaba el repiqueteo de sus tacones, cada paso haciendo una nueva herida en su pecho…

Furioso, tomó los trocitos de papel que ella había tirado sobre la cama y, soltando una palabrota que haría enrojecer a un curtido marinero, los lanzó al suelo con rabia.


	2. Capitulo Uno

**DISCLAIMER** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO.**

Tres meses después…

Levy miraba el puntito rosa con expresión aterrorizada.

—¡Dios mío, no puede ser! —murmuró, agarrándose al lavabo.

Embarazada.

De Gajeel.

Abrió los ojos para mirar la prueba de nuevo, pero allí estaba, el puntito rosa. Consiguió llegar hasta su dormitorio como pudo, temblando, helada de frío.

Debía ser un error.

Tenía que ser un error.

Sólo habían estado juntos esa vez, en el hotel de Crocus en el que dio la conferencia. Y estaba segura de que era un momento seguro del mes… aunque, si era sincera consigo misma, ni había pensado en ello en aquel momento. Rabiosa, golpeó la almohada con el puño, mordiéndose los labios.

Había salido de la habitación jurándose a sí misma que jamás volvería a verlo… sin imaginar que aquello podría pasar. Sin imaginar que un loco momento de pasión podría poner su vida patas arriba.

No se lo diría.

Pero, ¿y si se enteraba? Gajeel era uno de los abogados más famosos de Magnolia y estaba segura de que la demandaría si era necesario. Muy bien, tendría que decírselo. Era su obligación decírselo.

Sí, como si él fuera a aceptar la noticia encantado…

—Dios mío —murmuró—. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.

De repente, las náuseas la obligaron a levantarse de la cama… y apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar al baño. Cuando se miró al espejo, se quedó horrorizada al ver su palidez y la expresión de miedo que había en sus ojos de color caramelo.

* * *

Levy tardó veintisiete días más en reunir coraje para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras subía al despacho de Gajeel, se llevó una mano al abdomen, como para darse valor. No había llamado para decirle que iba a verlo porque sabía que le habría dado la noticia por teléfono. Pero no, tenía que hacerlo cara a cara

—El señor Redfox está en el juzgado y no volverá hasta las cuatro —le dijo su secretaria.

Tres horas. No podía esperar allí tres horas. Pero si se marchaba quizá no encontraría valor para volver.

— ¿Su nombre, por favor?

—Levy McGarden—contestó ella.

— ¿Quiere tomar algo? El señor Redfox suele volver antes de lo previsto cuando las cosas le van bien en el juzgado. Puede que no tenga que esperar tanto, señora McGarden.

A Gajeel Redfox las cosas siempre le iban bien.

—No, gracias. Y es señorita, no señora.

—Ah, sí, claro, perdone. Antes de que Levy pudiera preguntar qué significaba el «sí, claro», la secretaria se puso a teclear en el ordenador como una fiera. Se preguntó entonces cuántas secretarias habría tenido Gajeel en los últimos dos años.

Aquélla era madura y parecía más sensata que las otras. Y se preguntó el porqué del cambio.  
Suspirando, tomó una revista. De vez en cuando miraba el reloj, pero el tiempo parecía estancado. El sofá era tan cómodo… y desde que estaba embarazada se quedaba dormida en cualquier sitio…

Levy se prometió a sí misma que cerraría los ojos cinco minutos nada más.

— ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? —preguntó Gajeel en voz baja.

Mirajane Strauss miró el reloj de la pared antes de contestar:

—Hace dos horas y media.

—Podría haber vuelto hace una hora, pero me quedé tomando una copa con un compañero…

—La pobre está muerta de sueño —dijo Mirajane—. Estaba muy pálida cuando llegó. ¿La conoces?

— ¿Que si la conozco? Estuve casado con ella.

Mirajane lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Es tu ex mujer?

—Desde luego que sí.

—¿Y para qué querrá verte?

—No creo que sea para pedirme el divorcio —contestó él, irónico—. Ya estamos  
divorciados.

—La verdad es que parecía nerviosa y asustada…

—¿Asustada? Levy es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

—Sí, bueno, mejor me voy. No quiero interrumpir una conversación personal —dijo la secretaria entonces, levantándose.

Gajeel miró a Levy con gesto serio. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido la última vez que se vieron, en el hotel. De hecho, no había pensado en otra cosa desde entonces…

En ese momento, como si hubiera intuido su presencia, Levy abrió los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quién está aquí.

—Tenía que verte —dijo ella, sin molestarse en explicar por qué lo había esperado. O por qué se había quedado dormida.

—Siento que hayas tenido que esperar. Ven, vamos a mi despacho.

No era un buen principio, pensó Levy. Gajeel no parecía de buen humor y lo que tenía que contarle no iba a alegrarle el día precisamente.

—Bueno, supongo que debe ser muy importante —empezó a decir él, cuando estuvieron sentados el uno frente al otro—. Pensé que no querías volver a verme en toda tu vida.

—Es muy importante, sí.

Silencio.

— ¿Y bien?

Todo lo que había ensayado en su casa se fue por la ventana.

—Estoy embarazada.

Él no movió un músculo.

—No sé qué tiene eso que ver conmigo —dijo Gajeel por fin—. ¿Quieres que te represente legalmente para conseguir que el padre te pase una pensión? ¿Quién es el padre, por cierto? ¿Lo conozco?

Gajeel tuvo que luchar para no romper el escritorio, una gran oleada de celos y posesividad inundaron su ser. La unica mujer que lo había enamorado se le presentaba anunciandole que estaba embarazada. Seguramente, ella estaba feliz con su nueva vida, pero ¿Que tenía que ver él con todo ese asunto?

—Sí, lo conoces.

— ¿Quién es?

—Pues… —Levy vaciló. No era fácil dar esa noticia.

—Parece que tienes que pensártelo. ¿El campo está abierto a más de un nombre?

—No —contestó ella, enfadada.

—Me alegro. Los casos de paternidad están a la orden del día y son un aburrimiento. ¿Quién es?

—No te lo vas a creer.

— ¿No?

—Tú.

Aquella vez, Gajeel sí reaccionó.

— ¿Yo? —Exclamó, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Yo?

—Tú, sí.

—Lo dirás de broma —murmuró él, casi sin voz. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho. Una opresión mezclado con alivio.

—Ojalá fuera una broma.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

—Dios mío…

—Ya he intentado pedir ayuda al cielo, pero no ha servido de nada —suspiró Levy— sigo embarazada.

—Tendremos que casarnos —dijo Gajeel entonces, pasándose una mano por la cara—. Tendremos que casarnos inmediatamente.

—No.

— ¿Cómo que no?

—No quiero casarme contigo.

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo! —exclamó él.

—No tengo por qué.

—Pero… pero… —Gajeel buscó desesperadamente una razón, pero no encontraba ninguna.

—No he venido a pedirte ayuda. Sólo he venido a decírtelo.

—No pienso consentir que tengas a mi hijo sin mí.

—Pues no pareces tener el menor escrúpulo en representar a hombres que piden la custodia de sus hijos en los tribunales. Para quitársela a sus mujeres, claro.

—Eso es diferente —intentó defenderse Gajeel.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Tú sabes que sí. Soy abogado, Levy. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que otro abogado  
me gane una partida?

—No te preocupes, yo no voy a darte ningún problema. Pero tenía que contártelo.

— ¿Que no vas a darme problemas? Tú eres un problema de pies a cabeza, siempre lo has sido para mí.  
Levy dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No deberíamos haber tomado esa copa… Pero yo quería saber…

Gajeel miró el calendario.

—Veo que no te has dado ninguna prisa en contármelo —murmuró, calculando el tiempo—. ¿De cuánto estás, de cuatro meses?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Y se te nota? —preguntó él. Su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca, pero Levy lo achacó a la sorpresa.

—Ya casi no puedo abrocharme los pantalones.

Gajeel se pasó de nuevo una mano por la cara.

— ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi familia?

— ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que esto significa para mí? Estoy embarazada, Gajeel. No quería estarlo, pero por algún truco del destino… o de la naturaleza, me encuentro en esta situación… ¿Qué tiene tu familia que ver con esto? ¿Y mi carrera?

—Tendrás que dejarla durante un tiempo.

— ¿Qué?

—No puedes seguir trabajando mientras estás embarazada.

— ¿Perdona? Yo no pienso dejar mi trabajo. Millones de mujeres siguen trabajando hasta que dan a luz.

— ¿Y luego qué?

—Tendré al niño… contrataré una niñera y seguiré trabajando.

— ¿Y si el niño se pone enfermo?

—Ése es un problema que tienen millones de madres en el mundo. No voy a ser  
la primera.

—Una niñera cuesta mucho dinero.

—Muy bien, tú pagarás la niñera —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—No pienso hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo que no? Es tu hijo.

—A mí me crió una niñera y jamás dejaré que un hijo mío pase por eso —contestó Gajeel.

Levy lo miró, boquiabierta. Eso era algo que no sabía, nunca se lo había contado. Siempre había imaginado que Gajeel tuvo una infancia de cine…

—No lo sabía.

—No suelo hablar del tema —murmuró él, apartando la mirada.

—Ya, bueno… Mira, yo no voy a dejar mi trabajo te pongas como te pongas. ¿Por qué no dejas tú el tuyo y te dedicas a cuidar del niño?

—Lo dirás de broma.

—No, en absoluto.

—Me lo temía.

—¿Qué pasa, Gajeel? ¿Esto te da miedo?

—No puedo dejar el bufete. Tú lo sabes.

—Y, sin embargo, esperas que yo deje mi trabajo.

Gajeel tragó saliva. Levy iba a tener un hijo. Un hijo suyo.

—Por favor, vamos a ponernos serios. Yo gano diez veces más dinero que tú. ¿Por qué iba a dejar el bufete? Sería un suicidio profesional.

—Pues deja que te recuerde cuántas mujeres, esas mujeres de las que tú siempre hablas con desdén, se ven obligadas a trabajar y cuidar de sus hijos como pueden.

—Un embarazo es algo voluntario en nuestros días.

—Pero no lo ha sido en este caso, te lo aseguro.

Silencio.

— ¿Seguro?

—¿Crees que me he quedado embarazada a propósito? —exclamó Levy

—Muchas mujeres lo hacen. Así consiguen una pensión, si no del padre, de los Servicios Sociales. Claro que ahora es muy fácil determinar quién es el padre del niño.

Levy se levantó, indignada.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Iba a abrir la puerta del despacho, pero, de repente, el picaporte pareció desaparecer de su vista. Intentó agarrarlo de nuevo, pero sus manos no lograban tocar nada y, poco a poco, todo se volvió negro…

Cuando despertó, Gajeel estaba mirándola con tal preocupación que casi estuvo a punto de creer que los últimos dos años no habían pasado, que seguían juntos.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —murmuró.

—Te has desmayado —contestó él.

Levy parpadeó, incrédula.

—¿Qué?

—He llamado a una ambulancia.

—Eso es completamente innecesario. No estoy enferma.

—Pues a mí me lo parece.

—Estoy nerviosa… es normal en estas circunstancias. Es estresante sentir que llevas el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros

.—No tienes que hacerlo sola, Camarón. Yo quiero ayudarte.

—Y ya imagino cómo. No te importa lo que cueste mientras no interrumpa tu rutina diaria, claro.

—Tengo muchos compromisos, sí, pero si me necesitas estaré ahí.

—Llegas dos años tarde, amigo —replicó ella.

—Mejor tarde que nunca. En ese momento oyeron el ruido de una camilla rodando por el pasillo.

—No quiero ir al hospital.

—Yo creo que sería lo mejor, Levy. Quiero comprobar que… todo va bien.

— ¿Que todo va bien? ¿Qué podría ir mal?

—No sé… podrían ser gemelos, Gihi —intentó bromear Gajeel.

Levy levantó los ojos al cielo cuando entraron los enfermeros.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

—Perfectamente.

—De eso nada —intervino Gajeel. Levy abrió la boca para replicar, pero una capa negra pareció descender sobre ella. En aquel estado, no podía discutir con nadie. Sólo quería dormir…

Levy despertó al oír murmullo de voces.

— ¿Se va a poner bien? —Oyó la voz de Gajeel.

—Con un poco de descanso y la dieta adecuada, sí —contestó una voz femenina—. Tiene un poco de anemia, pero las pastillas de hierro que le he recetado arreglarán eso enseguida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar en el hospital?

—Puede irse a casa por la mañana.

—Muy bien, estaré aquí a primera hora.

—Tranquilo, esto es más o menos normal —oyó que decía la doctora antes de cerrar la puerta.  
Luego, silencio.

—Sé que no estás dormida —dijo su marido entonces. Levy abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué hago aquí? Te has desmayado dos veces. No quiero tener tu muerte sobre mi conciencia. El embarazo es más que suficiente.

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Sabía que la noticia no lo había emocionado precisamente, pero ¿tenía que hablar de ello con tal desdén? Gajeel la miró con el corazón encogido al ver su expresión…

—Perdona, no quería decir eso…

—Claro que querías. No puedes soportar que vaya a tener un hijo, lo sé.

—No es eso, es que… no me lo esperaba.

—Tampoco yo, te lo aseguro.

—Estamos divorciados, Levy…

—Y seguiremos divorciados, así que no empieces a imaginar cuentos de familias felices. Él la miró, desafiante.

—Mi oferta de matrimonio fue… una reacción momentánea, por la sorpresa. Pero me retracto. No habrá boda.

Levy tuvo que cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no quería volver con Gajeel.¿O sí?

—Pero creo que deberías vivir en mi casa durante el embarazo. Para que pueda vigilarte.

—No, gracias. No podría vivir contigo.

—Pero tampoco puedes vivir sola. La doctora acaba de decirme que tienes anemia…

—Estaré bien en un par de días, así que no tienes que hacer de enfermero .Además, no podría soportar tener que verte a todas horas.

Gajeel apretó los dientes.

—Levy, tienes que venir a mi casa. Además, acabo de redecorarla, así que ya no te resultará tan repugnante.

—Supongo que volviste a decorarla para exorcizar mi presencia —replicó ella.

El moreno se maravilló de la respuesta porque… era verdad. Había tardado meses en borrar su perfume y, sin embargo, incluso ahora le parecía que, a veces, seguía en el aire, como un fantasma.

—Puedes tener tu propia habitación.

— ¿No me digas? Qué generoso —replicó ella, sarcástica—. Pero no será necesario, gracias.

—Entonces, ¿quieres compartir la mía?

—No digas bobadas.

—Venga, enana, no vamos a discutir. Hay cosas más importantes…

—No quiero ser parte de tu vida.

—Eres parte de mi vida te guste o no —replicó él—. Y siendo tan obstinada no vas a conseguir nada. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar en el niño?

—Claro que he pensado en el niño. Pienso en él todo el tiempo.

—Pues no has estado cuidándote precisamente bien. ¿Cómo vas a criar a un niño si no comes?

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras criticar, además de mi obstinación, mi estatura y mi dieta?

—No, todo lo demás es perfecto. Levy lo miró para ver si era una ironía, pero Gajeel estaba sonriendo.

—No estoy llevando esto muy bien, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó ella, sin mirarlo.

—Mira, Levy, de verdad quiero ser parte de la vida de ese niño. Quiero lo mejor para él.

—Yo también.

—Entonces, ¿te lo pensarás?

—Lo he pensado y la respuesta es no.

—Mira que eres cabezota —exclamó Gajeel entonces—. Muy bien, entonces tendré que encontrar la forma de convencerte.

—No vas a convencerme, no te molestes. No pienso vivir contigo.

—No será para siempre, sólo hasta que nazca el niño. Luego ya veremos.

—No.

—Los dos sabemos que pocos matrimonios duran para siempre —insistió Gajeel—. El nuestro no duró, desde luego, pero al menos esta vez al final no habrá un amargo divorcio. Piensa en el dinero que vamos a ahorrarnos —dijo, intentando bromear.  
Pero Levy no sonrió siquiera.

—Tu familia se quedaría horrorizada si supiera que vivimos juntos. Aunque sea en habitaciones separadas.

—Yo creo que, en estas circunstancias, va a resultar difícil convencer a la gente de que no hay nada entre nosotros.

— ¡Pero no hay nada entre nosotros!

— ¿Estás absolutamente segura?

—Pues claro que sí. Estoy embarazada, pero no pienso tener una relación contigo.

— ¿Ni siquiera una relación de amistad?

—Mira, Gajeel, tú no eres alguien a quien elegiría como amigo. Y eso no va a cambiar en el futuro.

Él apretó los labios.

—No podemos criar a un niño sin tener algún tipo de relación.

—Quiero que tengamos el menor contacto posible.

—Muy bien —suspiró Gajeel, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Pues entonces prepárate para una pelea. Y no digas que no te lo he advertido.

—Esta vez no vas a ganar. No lo permitiré.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —sonrió él, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Levy abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Gajeel había desaparecido de la habitación.  
—Muy bien, todopoderoso Gajeel Redfox —murmuró, mirando al techo—si quieres pelea, la tendrás.


	3. Capitulo Dos

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece,son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS.**

Apenas le dieron el alta en el hospital, Levy se marchó a su apartamento no sin antes aclararle al personal del hospital de no brindarle información personal a nadie, en caso de que su ex marido llegara a buscarla. Le volvieron las náuseas mientras estaba atascada en el tráfico, sin duda la conversación que tuvo con gajeel no fue para nada agradable.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Pantherlily durmiendo plácidamente en su sofá. Lily, como solía llamarlo Gajeel, era el gato que su ex y ella habían rescatado de un refugio. Tenia el pelaje oscuro, con una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos y le encantaban los kiwis. Levy en un principio quería llamarlo de otra manera, pero al final acepto el nombre a regañadientes. Aún podía recordar cómo le encantaba dormir abrazada por los fuertes brazos de Gajeel y Lily en su regazo.

Admitía que añoraba eso y más...

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió la bañera con agua tibia, necesitaba relajarse, dejo escapar un gemido de placer cuando el agua acarició su hinchado vientre. Le asustaba un poco el hecho de estar embarazada pero una pequeña parte sentia una extraña alegria de tener un hijo, un hijo de ella y Gajeel

¿Qué? Eso es imposible! Estaban divorciados y él ya no sentía nada por ella, ni ella por él!

Empezó a recordar el día en que lo conoció.

Se había enamorado de Gajeel en la boda de su mejor amiga Lucy. Él era el padrino, ella una de las damas de honor… y desde el primer momento hubo chispas entre los dos. Sus hermosos ojos rojos la habían desnudado en la iglesia y Levy sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Cuando él la besó, en el aparcamiento del hotel, esa misma tarde, sus sentidos se vieron desbordados. Nada en su limitada experiencia la había preparado para algo como aquello. No estaba preparada para sentir aquellas manos deslizándose por su espalda, ni para sentir su enorme erección bajo los pantalones…

Él fue su primer amante, el primer hombre que amo, con él perdió su virginidad en su segunda cita, sin protesta alguna, a pesar de los consejos de su abuela Hilda sobre los chicos

Hasta que vinieron los celos, las discusiones y la lejanía entre los dos...

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, cuando oyó a alguien llamando a su apartamento.

— ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo

Silencio.

—Vete. No quiero verte.

—Tenemos cosas que discutir y no podemos hacerlo a través de un portero automático. ¿Quieres que se entere todo el mundo?

Levy tardó tanto en contestar que Gajeel pensó que lo había dejado en medio de la calle hablando solo. Estaba a punto de apretar el botón cuando ella dijo por fin:

—Voy a bajar. Podemos hablar en el parque. Quiero que estemos en terreno neutral.

—Muy bien, como quieras. Pero al menos deja que entre en el portal. Me siento como un idiota esperando en la calle. Ella pulsó el botón que abría el portal y Gajeel se colocó frente al ascensor, que estaba bajando en ese momento. Pero no era Levy, sino una señora mayor con un carro de la compra que lo miró como si fuera un atracador.

— ¿Quién es usted? —le espetó—. ¿Y quién le ha abierto el portal? Gajeel abrió la boca para contestar, pero Levy lo hizo por él.

—No se preocupe, señora Porlyusica. Es mi… invitado.

— ¿Cómo has bajado? —Exclamó Gajeel—. ¿Hay otro ascensor?

—He bajado por la escalera.

— ¿Diez pisos?

—Te aseguro que bajar escaleras es mucho más fácil que subirlas. Él se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Subes andando diez pisos?

—Antes no, pero desde que nos quedamos encerrados aquel día… además, tengo que hacer ejercicio.

— ¡Por Dios! No pensarás seguir haciendo eso, ¿no?

—Pues sí.

—Vamos al parque —dijo Gajeel entonces, tomándola del brazo—. Esa señora me da escalofríos.

— ¡Le he oído, jovencito!

—Y oirá muchas más cosas si se queda por aquí —murmuró él, abriendo el portal.

— ¿Por qué eres tan grosero?

—¿Qué hacía esa señora cotilleando?

—Es una anciana que vive sola… no tiene familia.

—Mira, no estoy aquí para hablar de tus vecinos, estoy aquí para hablar de nosotros. Tenemos que resolver esta situación. Y si otra mujer, joven o vieja, vuelve a hacerme pasar mal hoy no respondo.

—Ah, me alegra saber que no soy la única. ¿Quién se ha metido contigo?

—La enfermera del hospital… o, más bien, el perro guardián del hospital. Qué carácter. Luego a mi secretaria se le olvidó que soy yo quien le paga ofreciéndome consejos sobre mi vida personal. Y ahora esa cotilla del ascensor…

—Pobrecito, qué pena me das.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste sin dejar una dirección? Te llevaste contigo a mi gato

—Porque no me apetecía discutir y te recuerdo que la idea de adoptar a Lily fue mía, por lo tanto, yo me lo quedo —contesto ella—quería dejar que pasara el tiempo y tranquilizarnos un poco… ¿cómo me has encontrado, por cierto? Mi dirección no está en la guía.

Gajeel dejó escapar un largo e impaciente suspiro.

—En algunas, raras, ocasiones, mi secretaria se gana el sueldo.

Levy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír. Estaba empezando a pensar que Gajeel había encontrado a la secretaria perfecta, alguien que le hacía frente en lugar de sentirse intimidada.

— ¿Desde cuándo vives aquí?

—Compré el piso poco después del divorcio.

— ¿Y vives sola?

—Con Pantherlily y mis libros.

Le había dolido que su ex se hubiera llevado a su gato, no lo quería reconocer, pero le encantaba verla leer con sus gafas de lectura rojas y el gato en sus piernas… pero ya no, ya lo había superado hace dos años.

Él se mantuvo en silencio hasta que estuvieron sentados en un banco del parque.  
—Levy… —empezó a decir, tomando su mano—. Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

—No —dijo ella, apartando la mano.

—Muy bien, prometo no tocarte.

—No te creo. Gajeel tampoco lo creía. Se excitaba sólo con tenerla cerca. Tendría que ser muy fuerte porque Levy exudaba una sensualidad irresistible. Al menos, siempre había sido irresistible para él.

— ¿Por qué no quieres? ¿Es una cosa general o por algo en concreto?

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? No estaríamos en esta situación si tus intenciones no hubieran sido bien concretas en el hotel.

—Yo no quería hacer el amor aquel día…

— ¡Ja!

—Te lo juro.

—Ya, claro. Me temo que no pasaría la prueba del detector de mentiras, señor Redfox.

—Sí, bueno… —Gajeel sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón—. Debo confesar que cuando nos quedamos encerrados en ese ascensor… la verdad es que me pareció muy excitante.

—Pues no lo demostraste.

—No podía bajarme los pantalones con una cámara de seguridad grabándolo todo.

Levy arrugó el ceño. No se le había ocurrido pensar en la cámara de seguridad. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando controlar la atracción que sentía por su ex marido.

—Si no hubiera sido por esa cámara habría sugerido que lo hiciéramos allí mismo. Claro que podríamos haber acabado cayendo al sótano de golpe… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sería mala forma de morir.

Levy cruzó las piernas primorosamente para disimular que aquella conversación la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Así que esperaste hasta que estuvimos a solas, ¿no? Qué considerado.

—Mira, te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir. Sé que no me crees, pero a partir de ahora no te tocaré un pelo.

—Tú no sabes estar con una mujer sin tocarla.

—No he tocado a la señora del ascensor, ¿no? Y a mi secretaria tampoco.

—Entonces, sólo quedo yo.

—Puedo ser casto.

—Eso es como pedirle a un león que sea vegetariano.

—Venga, Levy, por favor. No quiero perderme esto… el embarazo. Es mi hijo, ¿no? Quiero vivirlo, quiero ver cómo cambia tu cuerpo. No me dejes fuera.

—He mencionado que son gemelos?

Gajeel dejó de respirar y se puso pálido, ahora no era uno, eran dos bebes. No supo que decir.

—Con razón estas como un elefante…Ay! — Levy le pego con el bolso.

Ella estaba insegura, la verdad es que se perdería muchas cosas si no la veía durante meses. Y, después de todo, él era el padre de sus hijos. Debía tener algún derecho… aunque a ella no le hiciera ninguna gracia. En su trabajo como abogada en los barrios más pobres de Magnolia, había lidiado con muchos padres que sólo podían ver a sus hijos una vez al mes y sabía cómo sufrían por ello.

Además, esos desmayos la habían asustado. Ella no se había desmayado en toda su vida. ¿Y si se caía por la escalera? Ya era un esfuerzo terrible… ¿cómo sería cuando estuviera de ocho meses?

Sabía que debería subir en el ascensor, pero… después de la experiencia del hotel le resultaba imposible.

— ¿Puedo pensármelo? —preguntó.

—Te doy una semana.

—Dos.

—Diez días.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Muy bien, diez días. Entonces te daré mi respuesta.

Gajeel pareció satisfecho con el acuerdo y, después de unos minutos de conversación, volvieron hacia el portal

. —Te acompaño arriba.

—No, gracias. Además, yo subo por la escalera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y si te mareas? ¿Y si te caes?

—No voy a…

—Muy bien, si te pones así de cabezota, te subiré en brazos.

— ¿Qué? Tú estás loco… Muy bien, subiré en el ascensor —suspiró Levy—.Hala, ya puedes irte.

—En cuanto me dé la vuelta subirás por las escaleras, te conozco. No, creo que esperaré hasta que se cierren las puertas —replicó Gajeel, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un hombre muy, pero que muy fastidioso —dijo ella entonces—. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez?

—Unas cien mil veces… una vez al día durante los tres años de matrimonio.

—Vuelve a tu cueva, aquí no hay sitio para ti —replicó Levy, pulsando el botón de su planta.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Gajeel estaba sonriendo, pero ella tardó nueve plantas y media en tranquilizarse.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Gajeel Redfox, su ex marido, había conseguido que volviera a subir en un ascensor. No había pensado en su miedo en absoluto…

* * *

Gajeel miró la tarjeta que su secretaria le había llevado con el correo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Una cita para la consulta del ginecólogo. Tu ex mujer la ha enviado, por si acaso querías ir con ella. Tiene que hacerse una ecografía.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso? —exclamó Gajeel.

Mirajane señaló las orejas de un osito de peluche que sobresalían de una bolsa.

—Pistas, señor Redfox —contestó, imitando su voz—. Pistas que son Pertinentes para el caso.

—Ya veo que no tienes suficiente trabajo —murmuró él, irritado.

— ¿De cuántos meses está?

—De cuatro.

—Ah, entonces nacerá en invierno.

—No sé cuándo es la fecha del parto —confesó él, golpeando su cuaderno con el bolígrafo—. En junio, me imagino.

—Entonces, la conferencia que, según tú, fue una completa pérdida de tiempo, no lo fue después de todo, ¿eh? —sonrió Mirajane.

Gajeel la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella soltó una risita.

—No te preocupes, yo creo que serás un padre estupendo.

—Pues no lo hice tan bien como marido. A saber qué clase de padre podría ser yo.

— ¿Se lo has dicho a tu familia?

—No, estoy intentando reunir valor.

—Buena suerte.

* * *

Levy estaba leyendo una revista en la sala de espera cuando apareció el.

—Qué hay de nuevo, Camarón?

—Bien —contestó ella, intentando no mirarlo. Pero era difícil porque parecía ocupar toda la sala. Sentado a su lado, con las piernas estiradas. Levy no pudo evitar recordar esas piernas entre las suyas, su duro cuerpo masculino explotando en el fiero momento en el que los dos perdieron el control…

—Siento haber llegado un poco tarde. Tenía una reunión con un cliente y se alargó más de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Un caso difícil?

—Niños pequeños y un par de propiedades. No va a ser fácil.

— ¿A quién representas, a la esposa o al marido?

—Al marido —contestó Gajeel, después de vacilar un momento.

—Seguro que harás lo que sea mejor para todos —murmuró ella, irónica. A Gajeel le molestó ese tono. Que siguiera tan enfadada con él después de tantos años le dolía.

—Siempre intento ser justo. Ella cerró la revista y se volvió para mirarlo.

— ¿Serías tan justo si representaras a la mujer?

—Si la mujer fuera justa en sus demandas, sí. A veces las mujeres pueden ser brutales en un caso de divorcio. Sobre todo, cuando hay niños de por medio.

Levy no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque la enfermera la llamó en ese momento.

— ¿Levy McGarden?

Ya despues de haber ingresado a la sala, el medico les explicó el procedimiento antes de poner el gel conductor sobre su abdomen.

—¿Quieren saber el sexo de los bebes? —preguntó la doctora Marvell, moviendo el aparato arriba y abajo.

—Sí.

—No.

Gajeel la miró.

—Muy bien… no.

—No hay seguridad total en este período del embarazo. Además, si les gustan las sorpresas, lo mejor es esperar hasta el parto.

Luego siguió moviendo el aparato y les mostró las cabezas de ambos fetos,sus manitos,sus pies…

—Todo va como es debido —sonrió la doctora Wendy—. ¿Está tomando calcio?

—Calcio, hierro, vitaminas…

— ¿Ha vuelto a desmayarse?

—No.

—Estupendo —murmuró la doctora, pulsando un botón para sacar una copia de la ecografía—. Tiene que volver en dos semanas, pero mientras tanto cuídese. La enfermera le dará cita para la próxima vez e información sobre unas clases de preparación al parto, por si está interesada.

Mientras Levy recibía la tarjeta para la próxima cita, Gajeel se encontró a sí mismo mirando la ecografía. No podía creerlo. Aquéllos eran sus hijos. Los hijos que él deseaba antes para reparar su destrozado matrimonio…Qué ironía que hubiera sido concebido cuando su matrimonio ya estaba roto. Le emocionaba la idea de abrazarlos, de verlos nacer, acompañándolos en su primer día de colegio…

Pero controló esos pensamientos al recordar el estado de su relación con Levy. Aquello seguía siendo una zona de guerra y, por el momento, no parecía posible levantar la bandera blanca. Pero quizá si lo intentaba de verdad, si hacía un ía que hacerlo. Tenía que convencerla. Levy guardó la tarjeta en el bolso y salió con Gajeel de la consulta.

— ¿Podemos cenar juntos esta noche?

—No —contestó ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. Me he tomado la mañana libre y tengo mucho trabajo.

—Llama y di que estás enferma.

—Es que no estoy enferma.

—Tsk ,Pues fíngelo

—No creo que a mis clientes les hiciera ninguna gracia. Tengo un montón de citas esta tarde, lo siento.

—No pienso aceptar un no como respuesta. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que es verdad.

Ella no se molestó en contestar y Gajeel dio un paso atrás cuando ella entró en el coche y cerró de un portazo. Luego la vio alejarse calle abajo. Estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, era capaz de demandarlo por acoso.

No estaba acostumbrado a perder el control, ni a dejar que fuera otra persona quien tomara las decisiones… Incluso durante la ruptura, él siempre había llevado la iniciativa… aunque su conciencia lo molestó durante meses por cómo lo había llevado todo. Su reputación de abogado implacable había manchado también su vida personal y todos pensaban que era un hombre rudo, cínico y frío, cuando, en realidad, era todo lo contrario.

Seguía sintiendo algo por Levy, pero no sabía lo que era. Durante años había intentado aplastar esos sentimientos. La deseaba, pero muchos ex maridos seguían viendo a sus mujeres como una posesión, incluso después de un amargo divorcio.

¿Era él así? ¿Incapaz de hacer las paces, de olvidar? ¿Incapaz de darle la misma libertad a la que él se creía con derecho?

Había disfrutado de mujeres de una noche durante esos dos años, nada serio, pero la idea de que Levy estuviera con otro hombre. Gajeel tuvo que apretar los puños cuando la oleada de celos le invadieron otra vez…

No podía soportar la idea de que ella estuviera con otro hombre. Sentía náuseas al imaginarla abrazando a otro, besando a otro, haciendo el amor con otro hombre que no fuera él.  
La quería a su lado. Así de sencillo. Quería que volviera con él. Como fuera… aunque tuviera que urdir un plan, cualquier tipo de plan, para conseguirlo.

* * *

El último cliente de Levy acababa de salir de su despacho cuando su secretaria le pasó una llamada. Era su mejor amiga, Lucy Heartfilia.

—Lucy… —Levy buscó una explicación para no haberla llamado en tanto tiempo. Había querido hacerlo, pero la relación de Natsu, su marido, con Gajeel, selo impidió—. Quería llamarte, pero he estado liadísima y…

—Levy… —al otro lado del hilo oyó un sollozo—. Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Estás sola?

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Los niños están bien?

—Natsu quiere el divorcio. Levy estuvo apunto de soltar el teléfono. Lucy y Natsu eran posiblemente la pareja más estable de su entorno. Su amor parecía tan genuino, tan auténtico…

—No sé qué decir… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a pedir la custodia de Happy y Charle?

—No tengo ninguna posibilidad —sollozó Lucy.

— ¿Por qué no? Ningún juez le daría la custodia a tu marido. Los niños son muy pequeños.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Y si quien lleva el caso es tu ex marido? Es un abogado implacable, él podría conseguirlo.

— ¿Gajeel representa a Natsu? —preguntó Levy.

—Por supuesto. Son inseparables, Fueron juntos a la universidad y todo eso.

—No sabes cómo lo siento.

—Tienes que hablar con él, Lev. Tienes que convencerlo para que no lo haga.

—¿Con quién quieres que hable, con Natsu?

—No, con Gajeel. Sé qué hace años que no lo ves, pero por favor habla con él. Convéncelo para que no acepte el caso.

Levy se preguntó qué diría su amiga si supiera la verdad.

—Tú eres mi única esperanza —siguió Lucy—. No tengo dinero para pagar a un buen abogado y mi padre me negó su ayuda.

—Yo podría representarte —sugirió Levy—. No te cobraría nada, por supuesto.

— ¿Lo harías? ¿Te enfrentarías al abogado más duro de Magnolia?

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Pero estuvisteis casados durante tres años!

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Yo también soy abogada.

—No te ofendas, Levy, pero te comería viva. No puedo dejar que lo hagas. Después del divorcio lo pasaste fatal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que pasaría si tuvieras que enfrentarte con él en un tribunal?

Levy sabía que no era el momento de contarle la verdad, pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. El embarazo empezaba a notarse y si tenían que verse…

—Mira, hablaré con Gajeel.

— ¿De verdad?

—Intentaré convencerlo para que no represente a Natsu. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá consiga convencerlo para que le pase el caso a algunos de sus socios más jóvenes. Y, mientras tanto, tú podrías ir a un consejero matrimonial…

—No, Natsu no quiere saber nada.

—Entonces, podrías hacer terapia. A veces es muy beneficioso tener a alguien con quien hablar…

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué crees, que estoy loca? —exclamó su amiga.

—No, no, claro que no. Pero es una ayuda y…

—Tú fuiste a uno y no te sirvió de nada.

—No, es verdad. Mi matrimonio con Gajeel estaba roto… En fin, déjalo. Intentaré encontrar un abogado que te represente. Alguien que esté especializado en derecho de familia, pero no cobre los honorarios que cobra el señor Redfox.

—Eres un ángel, Levy. Sabía que tú me ayudarías.

—Por supuesto… Al fondo empezó a oír el llanto de un niño.

—Tengo que colgar. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo, por favor.

—Sí, sí. Y no te preocupes. Iré a verte en cuanto pueda.

—Gracias —se despidió Lucy—. Y buena suerte.

—Sí, desde luego —murmuró Levy mientras colgaba—. Me va a hacer falta.

Luego se quedó pensando… y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión marcó el número del despacho de Gajeel.

Y contestó él mismo.

—¿Has despedido a tu secretaria?

—Estoy pensándomelo, pero no… aún no la he despedido. Son casi las siete y media y Mirajane no hace horas extra. ¿Qué querías? ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre la cena?

—Pues sí, mira.

— ¿Y eso?

—Se me ha abierto el apetito.

—Pues debes estar muy hambrienta para haber cambiado de opinión.

—No te lo puedes imaginar —replicó ella, irónica.

—Estupendo. Iré a buscarte en media hora… si no pillo ningún atasco, claro.

—Aún no estoy en casa.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte a la oficina?

—No, tengo que ir a cambiarme. Nos vemos en mi casa dentro de una hora.

—Esperaré fuera. No quiero encontrarme con la bruja del otro día.

—No me digas que te dan miedo las ancianitas indefensas.

—No, las que me dan miedo son las jóvenes, guapas y embarazadas. Nos vemos en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Una hora.

—Cincuenta minutos y el reloj está en marcha —replicó Gajeel que, después de colgar el teléfono, se levantó haciendo un gesto de victoria

—. ¡Sí!


	4. Capitulo Tres

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews,favorites y followers!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES.**

Levy estaba frente al espejo de su habitación, probándose vestidos y peinando su cabello para que, de alguna manera, Gajeel se llevara una buena impresión de ella y supiera lo que se había perdido durante esos dos años.

Le resultaba difícil obtener un look sexy, no cuando tenía ese pequeño vientre de embarazo. Al final se decidió por un vestido veraniego y el cabello suelto con una cinta del mismo color del vestido.

Espera...¿Porque quería causarle buena impresión a su ex? ¡Se supone que solo van a discutir respecto al embarazo y Lucy!

Intentaba controlar los nervios mientras se ponía un poco de brillo en los labios, cuando sonó el portero automático anunciando la llegada de Gajeel.

Después de mirarse al espejo por última vez, se dirigió a la escalera, respirando profundamente.

Él estaba en la acera, con un pantalón gris oscuro y una camisa blanca, tan alto, tan guapo como siempre. Y ella se puso tan nerviosa como siempre.

Se preguntó entonces si dejaría de afectarla algún día, si algún día podría verlo como a cualquier otro hombre.

— ¿Sigues bajando por la escalera?

—Así me ahorro una fortuna en gimnasios —contestó ella.

—Lo que estás haciendo es arriesgar la salud de los mocosos.

Levy arrugó el ceño.

—¿Tienes que ser tan soez? Además el ejercicio es muy bueno para las mujeres embarazadas. Ayuda a controlar el peso y te da fuerzas para el momento del parto.

— ¿Y por qué no vas a nadar? Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Mira, Gajeel, trabajo doce horas al día. ¿De dónde quieres que saque el tiempo?

—Yo tengo piscina en casa.

Levy apartó la mirada. Porque recordaba bien esa piscina… que casi hervía con la pasión de sus encuentros.

— ¿Qué clase de comida te apetece?

—No sé… elige tú. Gajeel la miró, sorprendido.

— ¿Que elija yo? Me das miedo. Ese cambio de actitud tan repentino…

—Me da igual dónde vayamos. Tengo hambre.

—A ver, dímelo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Te pasa algo.

—Tengo hambre y quiero cenar. Pues si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú el que sugirió que cenáramos juntos.

Gajeel le abrió la puerta del coche.

—Ya. ¿Has pensado en mi oferta?

—Aún tengo cuatro días para decidir.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría saber cómo va el asunto.

— ¿No podemos hablarlo en otro momento?

— ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Porque no quiero discutir mientras conduces.

—O sea, que la respuesta es no.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga? —Suspiró Levy—. ¿Qué meta todas mis cosas en el coche y me mude a tu casa?

—En cierto momento de tu vida, eso es justo lo que habrías hecho.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Gajeel. Y ya no soy una niña ingenua. Hay muchas cosas que no haría si pudiera volver atrás.

— ¿Por qué no lo dices claramente? Lamentas haberte casado conmigo.

—No fue exactamente un lecho de rosas, no —suspiró ella.

—Yo estaba empezando mi carrera… ya sabes lo difícil que es eso. Hice lo que pude, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que nunca podría estar a la altura de tus expectativas.

— ¿Mis expectativas? Eras tú el que tenía una lista de lo que querías y no querías en una esposa —exclamó Levy—. No querías una mujer con una carrera, ni con ambiciones, ni con cerebro. Lamento no haberte dado los "cariñitos" que te daba Flare.

—Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes. No me importaba en absoluto que trabajases y nunca me fije en la desquiciada de Flare, estaba jodidamente loca y sabes bien que te preferiría mil veces a ti que a ella.

—Pues no parecía Gajeel, tú siempre has tenido todo servido en bandeja de plata. No tienes ni idea de lo que hay que sufrir para salir adelante cuando no tienes a nadie que te apoye —contesto ella—Tú heredaste el despacho de tu padre, por Dios bendito. ¿Eso era tan difícil?

— ¡Pero tuve que pasar una entrevista junto con un montón de candidatos!

— ¿Alguno de ellos era una mujer?

Gajeel suspiró.

—No, creo que no.

—Pues claro que no. El bufete Redfox & Redfox es conocido por su misoginia. Ninguna mujer habría solicitado el puesto. Los que están arriba no tienen el menor interés en mirar hacia abajo.

—No creo que sea culpa mía que todos los colegas de mi padre sean hombres. Ese bufete ha pasado de generación en generación y yo solo he seguido los pasos de mis antecesores.

— ¡Pues eso! No te das cuenta de que ocupas una posición de privilegio porque nunca has tenido que luchar para que te tratasen de forma justa.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? —suspiró él—. No quiero tener otra de tus discusiones feministas en las que, como siempre, acabo cruzando las piernas por si acaso tienes la tentación de sacar las tijeras.

—Qué tonterías dices. No puedo creer que un hombre que ha vivido con su hermana y su tía sea tan machista.

—Mira, Lev, a mí me encantan las mujeres. No tengo nada en contra de que reciban el mismo salario y tengan las mismas oportunidades. Pero las mujeres tienen hijos y el período en el que tenerlos es ideal para una mujer coincide con el período ideal para concentrarse en la vida profesional. Es así. La mayoría de las mujeres tienen que elegir entre su carrera y una vida familiar, es casi imposible tener ambas cosas.

—Porque los hombres se niegan a cambiar. Recientemente, he leído un estudio que hablaba de la contribución masculina en el hogar. Cero, por supuesto. La mujer sigue teniendo que trabajar fuera y dentro de casa…

—Que sí, que sí —la interrumpió Gajeel—. Estoy de acuerdo, tienes razón. Sé que la mayoría de los hombres no hacen nada en casa.

—Alguien como tú es posible que no lo sepa, pero millones de mujeres tienen que trabajar todos los días y cuidar de su familia a la vez. No tienen tiempo para nada más ni, por supuesto, dinero para pagar niñeras, jardineros y cocineros. Estoy hablando del mundo real, Gajeel. Y no siempre es bonito.

—Hablas como si yo viviera en un mundo aparte…

—Porque es así. No conoces la realidad porque has vivido en un mundo de riqueza y privilegios. Tu padre nunca tuvo que trabajar fuera de casa y en casa tenía gente que lo hacía por él.

— ¿Y tus padres? Nunca me has hablado mucho de ellos. ¿Tu madre trabajaba?

—Sabes que no me gusta tocar ese tema. Gajeel arrugó el ceño mientras buscaba un sitio para aparcar.

—Pues yo creo que ahí reside el problema.

Levy no se molestó en contestar. Salió del coche y se dirigió a la acera sin esperarlo.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —preguntó él entonces, tomándola del brazo.

—Discutir contigo es agotador.

—Es que has perdido práctica. Pero pronto te acostumbrarás, estoy seguro.

Entraron en el restaurante, y Gajeel pidió tequila y a Levy agua mineral, cuando el camarero llego con la orden, ella decidió sacar el tema:

—Quería hablarte de una cosa…

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Vas a representar a Natsu contra Lucy?

Gajeel tomó un trago de tequila antes de contestar:

—No suelo hablar de mis clientes fuera del despacho.

— ¡Por favor! Natsu es amigo tuyo.

—Tengo muchos amigos.

—Pues, francamente, no sé cómo —replicó ella—. Debes pagarles por el privilegio de tu compañía. Gajeel dejó el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa con exagerada precisión.

—Ten cuidado, enana, no querrás montar una escena en medio del restaurante, ¿no?

—Sé que vas a representar a Natsu, así que no tiene sentido negarlo.

— ¿Y eso es un problema?

—Es un problema para Lucy.

— ¿Y?

—No quiero que representes a Natsu.

— ¿Eh?

—Quiero que le des el caso a alguno de tus socios más jóvenes. Gajeel se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? Levy se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Porque no creo que puedas ser objetivo.

—He representado a muchos de mis amigos en los tribunales. Y, por el momento, no tengo ninguna queja.

— ¡Por eso mismo! No quiero que le destroces la vida a Lucy sólo para vengarte de mí.

Él la miró, pensativo.

— ¿Y si dejara el caso, qué me darías a cambio? ¿Es tan importante como para que volvieras a vivir conmigo?

—Eso es un chantaje, Redfox.

—Es posible. Pero si aceptas vivir en mi casa durante todo el embarazo, dejaré el caso.

Levy tragó saliva.

—No puedo…

—Pobre Lucy —la interrumpió Gajeel. Sabía que aquél era un golpe bajo, que estaba portándose como un verdadero canalla, pero haría lo que fuera para recuperarla. Levy estaba demasiado furiosa con él como para aceptar que pudieran ser amigos. No, sería implacable, aprovecharía cualquier ocasión. Como aquélla.

— ¡Serás cerdo! Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedes jugar con la vida de la gente de esa manera?

—La ley es la ley —contestó él—. Lucy ha tenido un comportamiento sicótico durante los últimos meses. ¿Te ha dicho algo de eso? No, claro que no. No sería difícil convencer a un juez de que no puede hacerse responsable de sus hijos…

—Lucy está bien, he hablado con ella y no tiene ningún comportamiento sicótico—lo interrumpió ella—No me lo puedo creer… No pensé que pudieras caer tan bajo, Gajeel Redfox.

—No me he ganado una reputación de abogado implacable por nada, Levy. Quizá deberías recordarlo.

— ¡Pero Lucy es la madre de esos niños! Lo está pasando fatal y…

—En este momento no es capaz de cuidar adecuadamente de sus hijos —la interrumpió Gajeel—. Natsu está muy preocupado… Quizá deberías haberte enterado un poco más antes de lanzarte a la yugular. ¿Dónde está la objetividad profesional de la que tanto alardeas?

—Eres idiota.

—Eso ya me los has dicho muchas veces.

—No puedo creer que esté aquí contigo. Debería haber imagino que le darías la vuelta al asunto para salirte con la tuya, como siempre.

— ¿Por eso has aceptado cenar conmigo? ¿Para convencerme de que le dé el caso a un compañero?

Levy se puso colorada.

—No…

—No me mientas, Levy. No estás en posición de hacerlo. Si no aceptas vivir en mi casa durante el embarazo, tu amiga perderá la custodia de sus hijos.

Estaba atrapada. Tenía que elegir y…

—Podría denunciarte al colegio de abogados por esto.

— ¿Y quién iba a creerte? Soy uno de los abogados más prestigiosos de toda Magnolia y tú eres mi ex mujer. ¿Qué crees que diría un juez? No, me parece que sabes lo que debes hacer.

—No voy a tener relaciones contigo.

— ¿Te lo he pedido yo? —replicó Gajeel.

—Tú no pides, tú haces lo que te da la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Eso no es tú pensaste en las consecuencias aquella noche, en el hotel. Además, no es buena idea morder la mano que, al final, podría darte de comer.

—No pienso aceptar nada de ti. Prefiero morirme de hambre.

Fue infortunado que, justo en aquel momento, llegara el camarero con la cena. Levy miró la deliciosa laksa preguntándose si estaba siendo un poco demasiado vehemente.

—Come, camarón —sonrió Gajeel—. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor te dejo pagar y todo.

Levy deseó tener valor para tirarle el plato a la cara. Pero tenía hambre. Y debía comer, por ella y por los bebés. Pero mientras comía, intentaba encontrar la forma de salir de aquel embrollo. Vivir con Gajeel…

Imposible.

No había podido resistirse aquella noche, después de la conferencia, ¿cómo iba a resistirse si dormían en la misma casa?

Podía imaginarlo. Podía verse a sí misma esperando que llegara de trabajar, contenta de que él le prestase atención durante cinco minutos… como cuando estaban casados.

Levy apartó el plato. Acababa de perder el apetito.

— ¿No te gusta?

—No, ya he comido suficiente.

—Pero si apenas lo has probado… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está demasiado picante?

—Espero que no te dediques a vigilar todo lo que como cada vez que estemos juntos.

— ¿Qué no? Si tengo que darte de comer yo mismo, lo haré.

—Y yo te daré un puñetazo.

—Ah, una pelea con comida. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez… con la nata?

Levy tomó un trozo de pan para distraerse. No quería recordar aquel episodio. No quería recordar ninguno.

— ¿Quieres que pida otra cosa?

—No. Lo que quiero es que te calles.

—No te gusta recordar el pasado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gajeel en voz baja. Levy no tuvo que contestar porque el camarero apareció con el segundo plato.

No, no quería recordar el pasado. No quería recordar su pasado con Gajeel.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir trabajando? —preguntó él.

—Hasta el último momento.

— ¿No crees que deberías dejarlo antes? Para descansar un poco…

—No.

—Bueno, bueno, como tú digas. ¿Crees que estarás preparada cuando llegue el momento?

Levy lo pensó.

—Espero estarlo.

—Seguro que sí —dijo él—. Seguro que todo irá bien.

— ¿Se lo has contado a tu familia? —preguntó Levy entonces.

—No, pero había pensado hacerles una visita esta semana.

—Se van a llevar un disgusto tremendo.

—Si decido vivir con mi ex mujer, es asunto mío. Y de mi ex mujer.

—Si fuera por mí, no viviríamos juntos, te lo aseguro —replicó ella—. Y si no estuviera embarazada, no estaría aquí ahora mismo.

—No, pero tengo la impresión de que podríamos estar en otro sitio, mucho más cómodo —sonrió él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estoy diciendo que lo nuestro no ha terminado. Lo que hubo entre nosotros no ha muerto, a pesar del divorcio.

—Lo que hay entre nosotros… si es que hay algo, no es más que atracción física. Se nos pasará con el tiempo —replicó ella.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? Han pasado dos años y…

—El deseo físico no es base para una relación. Tarde o temprano, se acaba.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé lo que siento. Y también sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo. De no ser así, no estaríamos en esta situación.

—Estamos en esta situación porque fuimos un par de idiotas —replicó ella.

—Sí, bueno, como quieras —suspiró Gajeel—. Yo me encargaré de alquilar tu apartamento, por cierto. Y en cuanto al caso de Natsu y Lucy, se lo pasaré a uno de los socios más jóvenes del bufete.

Levy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Sé que voy a lamentar esto. Lo sé, estoy segura.

—Deja de preocuparte. Hemos vivido juntos antes. No somos extraños y tenemos intereses comunes. Estos próximos meses pasarán enseguida y quizá, al final, habremos logrado formar parte de ese pequeño grupo de ex parejas que logran ser amigos.

Levy estaba segura de que no sería así, pero no dijo nada.

Ojalá pudiera mandarlo a paseo, pero… no dejaba de recordar los sollozos de su mejor amiga Lucy, la posibilidad de que perdiera a sus hijos. No, no podría decir que no aunque quisiera. Y no quería hacerlo.

Levy se puso tensa. No quería decirle que no. Quería vivir con él. Quería verlo cada día, charlar con él, verlo sonreír, quería oler su colonia, quería que tocase su abdomen cuando los bebés se movieran, quería que la besara…

Quería todo eso. Y era absurdo seguir negándolo. Gajeel dejó la carta de postres sobre la mesa.

—Para ser una mujer que había jurado no tener hijos, creo que te estás tomando esto muy bien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, sólo que nunca habías querido tener niños…

—Porque estaba intentando abrirme camino en la vida. Nunca dije que no queria tener hijos, Ademas el hecho de quedarme embarazada cuando nuestro matrimonio era una caos,no era conveniente.

—Pero nosotros iremos un paso por delante, porque ya no estamos casados —sonrió Gajeel—. Quizá este par consiga justo lo contrario.

— ¿Reparar nuestro matrimonio? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Podría ocurrir.

—Y también dicen que existen los milagros, pero yo no lo creo.

—El matrimonio no se nos dio bien, Levy, así que deberíamos concentrarnos en las cosas que funcionan.

— ¿Cómo? Me estás obligando a hacer algo que no quiero…

"Mentirosa", le decía su conciencia.

—El problema contigo es que la mitad de las veces no sabes lo que quieres —la interrumpió Gajeel.

— ¿Qué?

—Sigues con ese trabajo en el que no ganas un céntimo, vives en un apartamento diminuto y tu coche está para el arrastre. Que yo sepa, apenas tienes vida social… aparte de tus libros y Lily, claro. Joder Lev, eres una mujer joven y atractiva, no tires tu vida por la ventana.

— ¿Y viviendo contigo no tiraré mi vida por la ventana? —replicó ella, irónica.

—No. No dejaré que eso ocurra por segunda vez. Te doy mi palabra.

Ojalá pudiera creerlo. Sabía que sus observaciones no eran del todo desacertadas. Su vida social era casi nula y trabajaba doce horas en el despacho con muy poca recompensa económica.

Durante los últimos dos años se había quedado atascada. Su ruptura con Gajeel había destruido su confianza en sí misma y sabía que, si no hacía algo pronto, nunca cambiaría nada. Pero vivir con él no iba a solucionar nada en absoluto. La primera vez fue un desastre… ¿cómo una segunda vez, con los hijos que ninguno de los dos había planeado, iba a ser mejor?

Y luego estaba el asunto de lo que sentía por él…

Seguía enamorada de su ex marido. De hecho, no recordaba haber dejado de estarlo nunca. Cada vez que pensaba en él se le rompía el corazón.

—Parece que no tengo elección —murmuró.

—Yo no diría eso. Tienes dos opciones, vivir conmigo o ver cómo tu amiga atraviesa un muy amargo divorcio.

—Lo harías, ¿verdad? Le destrozarías la vida a Lucy sólo para salirte con la tuya. ¿Tanto me odias?

Gajeel clavó sus ojos en ella durante largo rato. Pero eran inescrutables.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos olvidar el pasado y pensar en los mocosos? Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir… los nombres, el colegio, todo eso. Personalmente, prefiero olvidarme del pasado. Hablar de ello no cambiará nada.

Levy metió la cucharilla en la mousse de chocolate. Tenía razón. No podían cambiar el pasado. Pero si el pasado, que había sido construido con amor, acabó siendo una ruina…

¿Qué les depararía el futuro, un futuro basado en el odio y la amargura?

* * *

A pesar de todo, Levy se mudó al día siguiente. Llevándose consigo sus preciados libros y a Pantherlily. Cuando llegó a la casa, los recuerdos del pasado la asaltaron. El BMW de Gajeel estaba en el garaje, de modo que debía haber salido pronto del despacho para recibirla. Qué detalle, pensó, irónica.

Lily se sintió como en casa y se fue directo al comedor. Gajeel lo atrapo buscando en la amplia y lujosa cocina, un par de kiwis que tenia de centro de mesa.

—Yo también te extrañaba. Dijo Gajeel mientras lo acariciaba. Levy sonrió al apreciar esa escena, pero repentinamente borró su expresión

— Oe ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó él.

—Nada, me duele un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres una aspirina?

—No, creo que… voy a darme una ducha y luego me iré a la cama. Estoy cansada.

—Estás muy pálida. No irás a desmayarte, ¿verdad? —murmuró Gajeel, tomando su mano.

—No —contestó ella, soltándose de un tirón.

—Enana—Gajeel se aclaró la garganta—. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a casa de mi viejo mañana.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que comprueben que estoy embarazada sin necesidad de contratar a un detective? Fíjate, me sorprende que no hayas querido una prueba de ADN, pero seguro que tu padre insistirán en ello.

—La verdad es que lo pensé —le confesó Gajeel entonces.

Ella lo miró, atónita.

— ¿No crees que sean tus hijos?

—Si no fueran míos no habrías ido a verme. Me odias demasiado, ¿recuerdas?

—Si quieres una prueba de ADN, por mí no hay ningún problema.

—No es necesario —suspiró él.

—Qué generoso.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿qué quieres que haga? Apareces en mi oficina y me dices que estas embarazada… ¿no te parece normal que dudase?

—No, no me parece normal.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú me conoces bien, Gajeel.

Él apretó los labios. Sabía que Levy no sería capaz de acostarse con otro, no cuando se lo había prometido muchas veces mientras hacían el amor. Ella sería suya por siempre.

—Muy bien, muy bien, perdona. Tienes razón. Es verdad, no debería haber dudado de ti. pero me gustaría que fueras conmigo a casa de mis padres. Quiero que sepan que ahora vivimos juntos.

—Díselo por teléfono. Yo no tengo por qué ir.

— ¿Te da miedo mi familia?

—No, claro que no. Pero no veo por qué voy a tener que soportar el desprecio de tu "dulce" tía —contestó sarcásticamente.

—No va a criticarte. Te lo garantizo.

— ¿Ah, no? A la cara, no. Pero lo hará en cuanto me dé la vuelta, como ha hecho siempre.  
Gajeel dejó escapar un suspiro. En el pasado, Levy le había dicho muchas veces que se sentía incómoda con su tía, pero él no quiso creerla. Le avergonzaba reconocer que había tardado tres años en darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Le gustaría decírselo, decirle que estaba de su lado, pero… sabía que eso no cambiaría nada. Estaba claro que Levy no sentía más que desprecio por él. Podía verlo en sus ojos. No podía mirarlo siquiera.

Y era lógico.

—Tus cosas llegaron hace rato. Mi ama de llaves lo ha colocado todo en una de las habitaciones de arriba.

—Gracias. Podría haberlo hecho yo —contestó ella, dirigiéndose a la escalera.

— ¿Levy?

— ¿Qué?

—Sé que esto no es fácil para ti.

—No me digas.

—No te preocupes por mi familia —dijo Gajeel, pasando por alto el sarcasmo— No dejaré que interfieran.

Levy siguió subiendo al segundo piso sin decir nada. Aunque su familia siempre había sido un problema, ellos no eran el obstáculo principal.

Gajeel no la quería. Ése era el gran obstáculo.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece,son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **NOTA:** Sé que quedo un poco occ ,aún así ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO.**

Al final Levy termino yendo a la mansión de la familia de Gajeel. Situada en uno de los mejores barrios de toda Magnolia. Solo el hecho de tener que soportar la hipocrita amabilidad de Belno le hacia tener nauseas.

—Levy, querida —la saludó Belno —. Esta más guapa que nunca, verdad Metalicana?

—Desde luego que sí —contestó el padre de Gajeel—. Y hasta has engordado un poco.

—Levy está embarazada —anunció Gajeel, sin más preámbulo.

Su tía y su padre se miraron, estupefactos. Aunque Levy debía reconocer que Belno se recuperó enseguida.

—Embarazada… ¡pero ésa es una noticia maravillosa! No sabía que hubieras vuelto a casarte, pequeña Levy. ¿Quién es tu marido?

Levy levantó los ojos al cielo. —No he vuelto a casarme.

—El mocoso es mío —dijo Gajeel — o más bien los mocosos son mios, Levy está embarazada de gemelos.

Su tía lo miró, perpleja. — ¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Has hecho una prueba de paternidad? —preguntó Belno—. Sólo para evitar las dudas…

Levy tuvo que resistir la tentación de salir de allí dando un portazo.

—Yo soy el padre y no tengo la menor duda— contesto Gajeel.

— ¿Y cuándo vais a casaros… de nuevo? —insistió su tía.

—No vamos a casarnos.

— ¿Que no vais a casaros? —Belno ya se encontraba disgustada—. Pero tenéis que casaros. ¿Qué pensará la gente?

—Me importa una mierda lo que piense la gente. Esto es entre la enana y yo, nadie más.

—Pero con dos bebés en camino…

—¿Qué queréis tomar? —intervino Metalicana para aliviar la tensión.

Levy no podía creer la hipocresía de Belno. Había sentido su desaprobación desde el día que Gajeel se la presentó, aunque ella intentaba esconderla tras una fachada de amabilidad cuando su sobrino estaba presente. Eso había causado muchas discusiones entre Gajeel y ella en el pasado. Belno pensaba que Gajeel se merecía una señorita de la alta sociedad tal como Jenny Realight o Michelle Lobster, pero su tía se sintió decepcionada cuando él se había enamorado de una chiquilla como ella,que apenas pagaba sus estudios.

Aún recordaba las risitas aquel infausto día, cuando llegó directamente de la universidad a lo que creía una cena informal en vaqueros y camiseta, y se encontró con una cena de gala, con invitados importantes para el bufete. Recordaba las risitas de la odiosa prima de su marido,Minerva, la expresión molesta de Belno ,pero sobre todo, aun recordaba la de Gajeel .todos mirándola como si fuera una pordiosera. De todas formas, Levy insistió en quedarse y sólo cuando volvió a casa le dijo a Gajeel lo que pensaba.

Había sido una escena muy desagradable…

Gajeel cerró la puerta de golpe, el sonido retumbando por toda la casa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? ¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que lo he pasado? Maldita sea Levy, yo tengo que trabajar con esa gente…

— ¿Tú lo has pasado mal? ¿Y cómo crees que lo he pasado yo oyendo la risita de tu tía y tu prima? —le contesto Levy

—Si apareces en vaqueros para una cena formal, es lógico…

—Nadie me había dicho que era una cena formal.

—mi tía dice que te llamó.

—Pues tu tía miente. ¿A quién vas a creer, a ella o a mí, Gajeel?

Él hizo un gesto de desesperación. —Te portas más como una niña malcriada que como una esposa, así que la decisión no va a ser tan fácil —replicó, tirando el abrigo sobre el sofá—. Sé lo que has querido hacer esta noche, Levy, querías avergonzarme delante de toda esa gente para poder machacar de nuevo tus puntos de vista feministas, pero sólo has conseguido quedar mal…

—Yo no quería…

—Nadie va a tomarte en serio hasta que crezcas un poco —la interrumpió él—. Pensé que me había casado con una mujer inteligente, pero lo que me encuentro una y otra vez es una niña petulante que no puede controlar su temperamento…

Levy no sabía lo enfadada que estaba hasta que el primer jarrón se hizo pedazos contra la pared… al lado de la cabeza de Gajeel. Después, el silencio era tan espeso que podría cortarse con el proverbial cuchillo.

Le había arrojado un jarrón.

Ese fue el principio del fin...

—¿Quieres champán, Levy? —la voz de Metalicana la devolvió al presente.

—No, gracias.

—Un poco de alcohol no te hará daño, mujer —dijo Belno.

—Levy no puede tomar alcohol —contestó Gajeel por ella.

Belno hacía lo que podía para mantener la cara, pero la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente.  
—¿Gajeel te ha dicho que Juvia esta a punto de terminar un Master? —preguntó Metalicana.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Yo no entiendo por qué quieren complicarse la vida con tantos estudios —suspiró Belno—. Gray no quiere que Juvia se centre tanto en sus estudio, hasta ha llegado al punto de darle un ultimatum a su compromiso si ella seguia reemplazandolo por sus libros.

—¿Por qué no quiere Gray que su mujer tenga estudios universitarios? —preguntó Levy.

Belno abrió la boca para contestar, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

—Bueno, cuéntanos, Levy... ¿qué has hecho todos estos años? —preguntó el padre de Gajeel mientras tomaba champán—. Trabajar para algún bufete importante, supongo.

—Como sabes, señor Redfox es muy raro que una mujer logre convertirse en socia de un bufete importante.

—Venga, viejo—intervino Gajeel conciliador—. No vamos a discutir. Levy y yo queríamos anunciar que vamos a tener una dos miembros Redfox.

Levy sabía que su preocupación era por los gemelos y no por ella, pero se alegró de que interviniera a su favor.

Durante la cena, preparada con la típica pompa de la familia Redfox, todos seguían tensos. Belno ni siquiera probó bocado y no se molestó en intentaba animar la conversación, pero no dejaba de llenar su copa, como si así pudiera evitar la mirada de su hijo .Terminaron el postre, pasaron al saloncito en el que se serviría el café.Levy quería irse de allí lo antes posible, pero tuvo que soportar el silencio, roto sólo por el ocasional ruido de las tazas de porcelana al posarse sobre el plato.  
Después de lo que le parecieron unas horas interminables, Gajeel se levantó.

—Nos vamos. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y Levy debe estar agotada.

—Sí, claro, claro —asintió Belno, sin poder disimular su vez en el coche, Gajeel se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Lo has pasado muy mal?

—Regular.—Respondio Levy.

—¿Sólo regular?

—Tu familia ya no parece tan contenta contigo. ¿Por qué, les has decepcionado?

Gajeel miró la carretera, en silencio.

—Algo así —contestó por fin.

—¿En qué sentido? ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?

—Es posible… la verdad es que tardé algún tiempo en darme cuenta de que mi familia son… unas personas muy frívolas,a excepción de Juvia. Ellos miden a la gente sólo por el dinero que tengan o por su apellido, no por el carácter o la fibra moral. Y un día me di cuenta de que, si no hacía algo, acabaría siendo como ellos —contestó Gajeel,,mirándola de reojo—. Tú, por supuesto, ya habías visto el parecido.

Levy no contestó.

—Hace un tiempo, mi viejo hizo un comentario desdeñoso sobre que lo había hecho más de una vez, pero sólo entonces me di cuenta… y entendí cómo debía haber sido para ti. Eras tan joven, tan inexperta entonces… no podías competir con los Redfox.

—¿Incluyéndote a ti? —preguntó esperó hasta que estuvieron en el garaje para contestar:

—Incluyéndome a mí. Y aquí estás otra vez, en la línea de fuego. Todo por una maldita jugarreta del destino.

Estaba mirándola a los ojos y Levy tuvo que carraspear, nerviosa. Los ojos rojos de Gajeel brillaban cargados de pasión…

Y no protestó cuando inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus labios. No sólo no protestó, sino que le devolvió el beso con toda su alma. Sintió la instantánea reacción cuando él la apretó contra su pecho, una reacción tan primaria que no podía bajó una mano para acariciar sus pechos,apartando hábilmente el sosten para acariciar el sensible pezón con la punta de los dedos. Sus pechos siempre habían sido muy sensibles, pero con las hormonas del embarazo, el placer era casi insoportable.  
Gajeel se apartó entonces, mirándola con los ojos nublados de pasión.

—¿Por qué no seguimos dentro?

Levy recuperó el sentido común de inmediato. ¿En qué había estado pensando?¿Por qué se había dejado llevar así? ¿Qué creía, que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, como si no hubieran pasado aquellos dos años?

Sí, Gajeel por fin había visto cómo era su familia, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

No la quería.

Sabía que no habría vuelto a su vida si no estuviera embarazada. El Gajeel que había conocido en el pasado no dejaba que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Si la hubiera querido, habría ido a buscarla a pesar del divorcio, habría hecho algo…

Pero no hizo nada.

—No —dijo Levy por fin.

—¿No quieres que sigamos dentro?

—Ni dentro ni fuera.—Levy abrió la puerta del coche, pero en unos segundos Gajeel estaba a su lado.

—Me deseas, pero estás dispuesta a castigarte a ti misma para vengarte de mí.

—Ya te he dicho que no estoy interesa en tener relaciones contigo —replicó ella.

—Estas embarazada de mi,enana ¿Qué estás haciendo, reservándote para alguien especial?

—Pues sí, la verdad es que estoy reservándome para alguien especial.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? Seguro es Jet o tal vez Droy,Aún recuerdo como te encantaba hablar con ese par de idiotas y te olvidabas por completo de mi.

Cuando estaban casados,Gajeel constantemente la celaba con sus compañeros de universidad y se ponia tenso cada vez que la veia hablar con Jet y Droy .Se puso peor cuando supo que ambos estaban enamorados de su esposa.A Levy le dolia esa desconfianza,Gajeel debía saber que el unico hombre que ella amaba era él,su esposo.

—Ya te he aclarado que son mis amigos y no me apetece seguir hablando de esto.

—No, claro —replicó él—. No te gusta sentarte en el banquillo de los acusados puesto ha sido para mí durante todos estos años.

—Si eso es lo que te corresponde…

—Hice lo que pude, trabajé horas y horas, pero no era suficiente para ti.Tú querías lo que yo no podía darte.

—Sí, claro, me dabas todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, pero había una cosa que no estabas dispuesto a darme, Gajeel.

—¿Qué?

—A ti mismo.

—Supongo que ahora vas a contarme en detalle todas las veces que te dejé sola, todas las ocasiones en las que no te demostré cariño o no dije lo que debería haber dicho… Lo que tú querías era un modelo de marido perfecto, pero eso no existe. Yo no soy una marioneta, Joder! Soy un hombre con sentimientos y problemas, como todo el mundo. Me equivoqué muchas veces, sí. Pero también tú te equivocaste.

—Mira, déjalo…

—Muchas veces me habría gustado contarte con lo que me enfrentaba en el trabajo, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que a ti sólo te importaban tus cosas, tus problemas. Que te importaba una mierda lo que me pasara a mí.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharte!

—¿Ah, sí? Siempre estabas hablando de la injusticia de esto o lo otro, que el matrimonio era una institución diseñada para mantener a la mujer en casa… ¿nunca se te ocurrió pensar que también yo tenía que soportar injusticias? Yo tenía que traer dinero a casa mientras tú estabas en la universidad, pero ¿me quejé alguna vez?Trabajaba ochenta y cuatro horas a la semana con objeto de crear un futuro para los dos, pero no sabía que tú trabajabas el doble para destruirlo.

—En nuestro matrimonio sólo podía haber una carrerea y ésa era la tuya —replicó Levy—. Y me habría gustado saber eso antes de casarme.

—Maldición! ¿qué querías que hiciera, una lista de todos los problemas con los que podríamos tener que enfrentarnos para decidir si te interesaba o no?

—Yo hice lo que pude…

—¡Y yo también!

—Sí, pues está claro que ninguno de los dos hizo suficiente —dijo Levy por fin.

—Sí, esto está claro —suspiró él—. En fin, ya sabes dónde está tu habitación, buenas noches.

Levy lo observó desaparecer por el pasillo, pensativa. ¿Sería posible… sería posible que la culpa no fuera sólo de Gajeel?

* * *

Cuando Levy bajó a la cocina a la mañana siguiente, Gajeel estaba tomando café junto a Lily.

—Buenos días—saludo Levy mientras se servia un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Oe eana sobre lo de anoche…

—No, déjalo. Es mejor que no hablemos de eso.

—No tengo intención de discutir. Sólo quiero dejar claro que… que puedes decir que no.

—Ya lo sé.

—Sí, claro —Gajeel se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

—Supongo que nos dejamos llevar… pero no volverá a pasar.

—Sí, bueno —suspiró él—. En fin, me voy. Tengo una vista dentro de una llamaré por la tarde.

—No tienes que molestarte.

—No es molestia —dijo Gajeel, levantando su barbilla con un dedo—. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Muy bien. Cuida de los enanos mientras yo no estoy.

Levy intentó sonreír, pero le resultaba imposible.

—Lo haré.

* * *

Ir a trabajar esa mañana le resultó agotador. El calor del mes de enero y el atasco eran insoportables y cuando llegó a su despacho tenía la blusa completamente empapada de primera vez, se percató de lo vieja y destartalada que era su oficina…

A media mañana, no podía dejar de pensar en un despacho con vistas al mar y por la tarde soñaba con tener aire acondicionado y una secretaria que supiera usar un ordenador.  
Cuando por fin llegaron las seis, estaba medio dormida sobre su escritorio.

Levy se levantó, estirándose… y tuvo que llevarse una mano al abdomen al sentir un horrible pinchazo. En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

—¿Sí? —contestó, casi sin voz.

—Camarón,soy yo —dijo Gajeel.

—Sí…

—¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto él.

—Nada… es que hace mucho calor.

—Cuarenta grados a la sombra. ¿Qué tal por ahí?

—Bien.

—¿A qué hora llegarás a casa?

A casa...

Ella se dio cuenta lo bien que sonaba esa palabra

—Si todo va bien, dentro de una hora —contestó ella.

—¿Qué te pasa? Suenas rara. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… estoy bien.

—¿Un día duro en la oficina?

—Como siempre.

—¿Por qué no me esperas ahí? Iré a buscarte. Mi coche tiene aire acondicionado.

—Me voy ahora mismo, así que no te molestes.

—No es molestia.—insistio Gajeel

—Déjalo, el viaje me relajará.

—Si el tráfico de Magnolia te parece relajante estás para que te aten —intentó bromear Gajeel—. Conduce con cuidado. Los gemelos son mios.

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? —murmuró Levy. irónica.

* * *

Gajeel se quedó mirando el auricular, preguntándose si debía seguir insistiendo,sonaba rara, como si le faltara el aire. Mirajane entró en su despacho en ese momento.

—Aquí está el informe del caso Dragneel,aunque no le hará gracia que se lo des a otro abogado. Quiere que lo lleves tú.

Gajeel y Natsu son mejores amigos desde niños. Debía admitir que nunca había visto a Natsu tan enamorado de una mujer. Lucy Heartfilia fue la que robo el corazón a su amigo y es tambien la mejor amiga de la unica mujer que le pone a Gajeel,su mundo al revés. Gajeel no quiere que el matrimonio de Natsu acabe como el suyo,por esa razón,él decidio otorgarle su caso a otro socio más joven.

Así tambien mantendria a Levy de su lado...

Gajeel dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Lo llamaré mañana, a ver si puedo calmarlo.

Mirajane se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no vas a representarlo?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—A ver si lo adivino… —los ojos azules de Mirajane brillaban, malévolos.

—Si insistes…

—Como nunca antes te he visto pasarle un caso a nadie, supongo que es porque no quieres discutir con cierta persona...

—Sigue.

—¿Esa persona es tu ex mujer?

—¿Por qué no te vas a casa y le preparas las zapatillas a tu marido, como toda buena esposa debería estar haciendo a estas horas?

Mirajane soltó una carcajada.—¿Eso es lo que esperas que haga Levy ahora que ha vuelto contigo?

—Me temo que Levy haría algo muy diferente con mis zapatillas. No creo que las pusiera donde yo quiero.

—Es muy simpática—dijo su secretaria—. No entiendo cómo se enamoró de ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Mirajane cambió el peso del cuerpo al otro pie.

—Sigues enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

—Te pago para que organices mi vida pública, no para que te metas en mi vida privada.-dijo Gajeel apartando la mirada.

—No puedo organizar tu vida pública si tu vida privada es un desastre.

—Mi vida privada no es un desastre.

—¿Ah, no? —sonrió antes de que Gajeel pudiera contestar, salió del despacho, dejándolo con  
una negativa en los labios.

* * *

Levy decidió en el último minuto pasar por la consulta del ginecólogo porque,aunque el dolor había desaparecido, estaba preocupada.

La doctor Marvell fue consoladora, pero realista.

—Levy,un embarazo no va siempre como uno querría. Tienes buena salud, pero trabajas demasiadas horas, deberías descansar un poco más. Tienes la tensión alta y eso no es bueno para los pequeños.¿Has pensado tomarte unas vacaciones? Un par de semanas sería estupendo.

—No sé…

—¿Y tu vida personal? Sé que la relación con el padre de los bebés es… complicada.¿Has llegado a un acuerdo con él?

—Algo así —contestó Levy, preguntándose qué diría la doctora si le contara el ultimátum de su ex marido.

Un ultimátum al que ella se había agarrado como a un salvavidas.

—Bueno, pues mi consejo es que te tomes un par de semanas libres. Ven averme después y, si tu salud no ha mejorado, podrías considerar trabajar a tiempo parcial hasta que nazcan los bebés.

Levy salió de la consulta preguntándose cómo se había complicado tanto su vida en tan poco tiempo. Cuatro meses antes era una mujer soltera, una abogada dedicada por entero a su trabajo. Volver a ver a Gajeel lo había cambiado todo… lo había puesto todo patas arriba, más bien.  
Sus aspiraciones profesionales habían quedado atrás para dejar sitio a sus hijos que era lo único importante en aquel momento.


	6. Capitulo Cinco

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece,son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO.**

Gajeel paseaba por el salón, con el cuello tenso de tanto mirar el reloj. ¿Dónde estaba?

La había llamado al móvil, pero estaba apagado. ¿Y si había tenido un accidente? Quizá estaba sangrando en alguna parte, sola…

La idea era tan insoportable que tuvo que pasarse una mano por la cara, como para borrar esa torturadora imagen.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y, sin pensar, se lanzó al pasillo como una fiera. —¿Dónde demonios has estado?

Levy se echó hacia atrás, asustada. —¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Estaba preocupado. Perdona, no quería gritarte.

—Es que pasé por la consulta del ginecólogo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

—Me ha dado un dolor en la oficina…

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí —contestó ella, señalándose el abdomen.

—¿Los enanos? —preguntó Gajeel.

—Ellos están bien —le aseguró Levy—. Pero tengo que tomarme las cosas con calma, según la doctora Marvell.

—¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato? Yo te traeré la cena.

—Por favor, no te molestes. Me voy a la cama.

—Levy, tienes que comer. Y si el médico ha dicho que tienes que tomártelo con calma, debes hacerle caso. Estás agotada y eso no es bueno para los enanos.

—Mira, esa charla ya me la ha dado la doctora —replicó ella —. No necesito otra.

—¿Qué ha dicho la doctora?

Levy dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el sofá. —Que tengo la tensión alta. Por eso se me hinchan los tobillos y me canso tanto.

—¿Y eso es peligroso para los bebés?

—Si sigue así, podría serlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Gajeel.

—No lo sé. Tengo muchísimo trabajo, no puedo hacerlo sólo por las mañana,es mucho para mi embarazo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Levy no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—No te imagino en mi destartalada oficina escuchando historias tristes. Será mejor que sigas con tus clientes finos, Gajeel. En mi zona, la cosa es salvaje.

—La ley es la ley aquí y en los suburbios —replicó él.

—La única diferencia es que aquí la gente puede pagar por la justicia y en los suburbios no. Tú sirves solo a los ricos,Gajeel. Pero en los suburbios hay gente que necesita justicia tanto como los que tienen una buena cuenta corriente.

—Así que tú has sacrificado tus aspiraciones profesionales para ayudarlos.

—No ha sido de forma intencionada. Pero, en general, los abogados como tú miran por encima del hombro a la gente como yo, a los que intentamos hacer algo por los demás.

—No necesariamente.

—¿Ah, no Gajeel? Pero tú piensas que he sacrificado mi carrera.

—Lo que creo es que trabajas demasiado —suspiró Gajeel—. Y ahora, sube a tu habitación. Te llevaré la cena.

Levy estaba sentada en la cama, más fresca después de ducharse y sintiéndose un poco más humana, cuando entró Gajeel con una bandeja.

—Los enanos necesitan comer para ser más grandes que su madre,Gihi —sonrió, sentándose al borde de la cama.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí?—.preguntó Levy mientras comia ensalda.

Me gusta mirarte.

—Ya me imagino por qué —murmuró ella.

—Es muy divertido observar cómo tratas de desafiarme cuando, en el fondo, lo que quieres es rendirte.

—Ah, claro, porque todas las mujeres necesitan un hombre que les diga lo que tienen que hacer, ¿no? —replicó Levy, irónica.

—No, no creo eso. Pero sé que a veces te peleas conmigo cuando el oponente real eres tú misma. ¿Por qué? No es ninguna vergüenza necesitar a alguien.

—Yo no te necesito.

—Los dos sabemos que no es verdad. ¿Por qué si no fuiste a contarme lo de tu embarazo?

—Porque tenías derecho a saberlo…

—Fuiste porque sabías que ibas a necesitar ayuda. Podrías haberte librado de ellos sin decirme nada —replicó Gajeel.

Levy dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Cuando supe que estaba embarazada no me puse precisamente contenta—le confesó—. No podía creer que me hubiera pasado algo así. Pero luego empecé a pensar en los pequeños que crecian dentro de mi…

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora tengo la impresión de que ha sido cosa del destino. Absurdo, ¿no?

Gajeel acarició sus rizos celestes.—A mí me parece muy lógico.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —murmuró Levy.

—Me gusta tu cabello. Es muy suave…

Ella volvió la cara para besar su mano.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?—pregunto Gajeel.

—Porque quería hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gustan tus manos,me recuerdan el modo rudo y dulce cuando acariciaban mi cuerpo- contesto ella con la tipica sonrisa que hacia derretirlo.

Gajeel empezó a excitarse al recordar sus noches de pasión con Levy. Quería escucharla gemir su nombre y suplicandole por más...

—Me parece que debería irme… antes de que mis manos empiecen a hacer cosas que no deberían hacer. Buenas noches, Camarón—murmuró, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella, con voz entrecortada—. Te quiero —añadió cuando se cerró la puerta.

Luego se volvió y le dio un puñetazo a la almohada.

* * *

Levy llamó a su oficina por la mañana para decir que no iría a trabajar en dos semanas por orden del médico. Terminaba de cambiarse cuando Gajeel entró en la habitación con una bandeja en la mano.

—Buenos días,camarón —sonrió él.

—Creo deberías llamar antes de entrar,me pudiste pillar desnuda.

—Me parece estupido que ,despues de tres años de sexo salvaje, te de verguenza que te vea desnuda—murmuró Gajeel,dejando la bandeja sobre la cama antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—No es lo mismo cuando se tiene dos años de separados...por cierto ¿vas a salir hoy?

—Tengo una vista dentro de media hora —dijo él, con expresión aburrida—. Nos vemos por la tarde.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, haciendo ondas en su vaso de jugo.

Levy bajó a la cocina y, después de darle de comer a Lily, decidió visitar a Lucy.

Llegó a la residencia de Dragneel y llamó al timbre,pero al no recibir respuesta fue a la parte de atrás para comprobar si el coche de Lucy estaba en el garaje.

Allí estaba, con las sillitas de los niños en el asiento sorprendida cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

—¿Lu-chan? ¿Estás ahí?

Levy estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. Su amiga Lucy, una mujer guapa y con un cuerpazo, se veia fatal con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—¡Lucy…! ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó ella con ojos llorosos—. ¿Por qué no has llamado antes de venir?¡ No estoy arreglada!.

—Lu-chan, soy yo, no tienes que esconder la cesta de la ropa sucia —intentó bromear Levy.

Lucy la hizo pasar y mientras Levy se sentaba en el sostificado sofá,La rubia le ofrecia algo de tomar.

—¿Dónde están los niños? ¿Y Natsu?

—Estan por volver de la guarderia y Natsu esta en su trabajo.

En ese instante entro Virgo con Happy y Charle de la mano

—¡Tia Levy!—gritaron ambos niños al ver a Levy y corrieron hacia ella.

—¿Qué tal chicos?¿Como les fue en su día?—murmuró Levy,sintiendo que la embargaba una ola de ternura. Happy y Charles no dejaban de hablar contandole sus travesuras.

Cuando los niños se fueron con Virgo a jugar al patio,Levy se volvio hacia Lucy que estaba tomando café.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el café?.Siempre lo has odiado.

—Desde que tu empezaste a engordar—Le contestó su amiga.

—No estoy gorda,estoy embarazada.

—¿Que estás embarazada? ¿Tú?

Levy asintió.

—¡Felicidades,Levy-chan! Y dime¿quién es el padre?

—Esto sí que no te lo vas a creer.

—¿Quién?

—Gajeel.

—Me estás tomando el pelo…

—No, el padre es Gajeel.

—¡Ay, Dios mío!

—Él tambien reaccionó así.

—¿Y cómo ha pasado?

—Pues… como suelen pasar estas cosas, me imagino.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Pensé que no habíais vuelto a veros después del divorcio.

—No, pero nos vimos durante una conferencia… en fin, el caso es que pasó. No debería, pero…

—Creí que lo odiabas —dijo Lucy sirviendose más café.

—Lo odiaba… o eso creía.

—Sigues enamorada de él, ¿verdad,Levy-chan?

Levy se dejó caer sobre el sofá

—El amor es una emoción que no se puede apagar y encender cuando uno quiere.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró Lucy.

—¿Tú sigues enamorada de Natsu?

Su amiga miró la taza de café, pensativa.—No puedo mentirte,aún lo amo y todo este lio surgio por un tonto malentendido.

—¿Que malentendido?

Lucy apartónla taza de café, con expresión amargada.

—Él cree que tengo una aventura con otro hombre—Lucy fue interrumpida por las lagrimas-Le he explicado que no seria capaz de serle infiel,pero el muy idiota no me cree.

—Natsu siempre ha sido celoso,pero nunca creí que llegara a este punto.

—Simplemente no se que hacer.

Levy la abrazó, intentando consolarla.

—Esto se arreglará, ya lo verás…

Pero Lucy se apartó de golpe.

—¿Y cómo? ¡Tú te acuestas con el enemigo!. Natsu me aseguró esta mañana que Gajeel representará su caso.

—¿Qué?

Gajeel le había mentido. Le había hecho creer que un compañero llevaría el caso, pero no tenía intención de hacerlo. Todo había sido una trampa, una trampa vergonzosa y despreciable para convencerla de que viviera con él.

—Tranquila,Gajeel no va a representar a Natsu

—¿No?

—Hablé con él y… lo convencí para que le pasara el caso a un compañero más joven.

—¿Hablaste con él o te acostaste con él?

—Es más complicado que eso. Estamos viviendo juntos, pero… no tenemos relaciones. Es una especie de arreglo —contestó Levy , sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga.

—¿Estarás bien? Recuerda que ese bruto te rompió el corazón hace dos años,no soportaria verte sufrir otra vez.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma, no te preocupes.

—Eso espero...

—¿No quieres salir de compras?—Le pregunto Levy

—No lo sé…

—Vamos Lu-chan,así te distraes un poco

—De acuerdo,pero primero dejame arreglarme—dijo sonriendo Lucy

* * *

Varias horas después, Levy volvió acasa… a casa de Gajeel, satisfecha. Además, había logrado que su mejor amiga se tranquilizara de su agobiante situación.

Pero tenía que hablar con Gajeel. Vaya si tenía que hablar con él por fin llegó a casa, le estaba esperando en el salón.

—¿Qué tal?

—Bien, he tenido un día muy interesante.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Mucho —contestó Levy.

—Tengo la impresión de que hay algo que no me cuentas. ¿Por qué no me ahorras el esfuerzo de intentar adivinarlo?

—No debería ser muy difícil. Después de todo, tú eres un abogado astuto,¿no?

—Mira, enana, ha sido un día muy largo. ¿Por qué no cortas el rollo y dices lo que tengas que decir?

—¡Me has mentido!

—¿Yo? ¿En qué?

—Dijiste que no ibas a defender a Natsu. Usaste esa promesa para convencerme de que viniera aquí.

—Es costumbre hablar con el cliente antes de hacer ningún cambio…

—Estás evadiendo la cuestión.

—No estoy evadiendo nada. Aún no he hablado con Natsu,pero mi secretaria tenía que llamarlo para decir que el caso lo llevará uno de mis compañeros.

—No te creo.

—Eso es cosa tuya —suspiró él.

—¿Cuál era el plan, Gajeel? ¿Traerme a tu casa para ver si así podías meterte en mi cama otra vez? ¿Tú crees que cometería el mismo error dos veces?

Gajeel tuvo la poca vergüenza de sonreír.—Si quieres que te sea sincero, me parece que no me costaría mucho.

—Inténtalo si te atreves —replicó ella, furiosa.

—¿Eso es una invitación? Sé que prometí no tocarte, pero si has cambiado de opinión…

—¡No te acerques a mí!

—Eres la única persona capaz de decir una cosa con la boca mientras tus ojos comunican exactamente lo contrario —murmuró él acariciando su pelo—. Además,me miras con esos ojos…

—¿Qué dices?

—Me miras como invitándome, Levy. Y deseas que pruebe tu boca con mi lengua.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó ella.

—Deja de luchar, enana. ¿Para qué luchar contra lo inevitable?

—Gajeel… —Levy no sabía qué iba a decir, pero su nombre escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo— Por favor…


	7. Capitulo Seis

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Cristy:Estoy pensando hacer una escena como reconciliación XD**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Wen! Me alegra mucho tenerte como lectora !**

 **Guest:Me hace feliz que te guste!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS.**

Gajeel inclinó la cabeza para besar la comisura de sus labios y ella contuvo el aliento. Luego mordió su labio inferior, manteniéndolo cautivo con una ternura insoportable.

Era cierto. ¿Para qué luchar contra lo inevitable? Amaba a su ex marido, seguramente lo amaría siempre. Y no había nada más que decir.

—Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Lev —murmuró, tomándola en brazos—. Nunca te haría daño.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, a oscuras, Gajeel la dejó sobre la cama y empezó a desnudarla con manos temblorosas. La deseaba, quería hacerle el amor pero tenía que pensar en los bebés, no quería causarles daño alguno.

—Lo haré despacio, con mucho cuidado —dijo en voz baja, deslizando la mano entre sus piernas.

—Pero quiero sentirte dentro —dijo Levy.

Y Gajeel obedeció. Con cuidado, la penetró, sujetándose al borde de la cama para no llegar demasiado dentro, mirándola a los ojos.  
Era tan maravilloso sentirlo así. La llenaba tan completamente, su cuerpo recibiéndolo como si volviera a casa después de una larga ausencia.  
Levy arqueó la espalda para recibirlo mejor, pero aun así no era a punto de suplicarle que se dejara ir, que se perdiera en ella, cuando Gajeel metió la mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciar su delicado clítoris. Levy saltó al notar el contacto, todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión, preparándose para llegar al paraíso.

De repente, estaba allí, al borde del precipicio, a punto de caer en un éxtasis en el que el pensamiento consciente no tenía sitio. Pero volvió a la realidad a tiempo para sentir que él explotaba en su interior, sus jadeos la única pista del placer que le había dado.  
Sólo entonces Levy se dio cuenta de cómo se había traicionado a sí misma, había vuelto a hacerlo, había dejado que Gajeel la usara a placer, cuando quiso, como quiso… Sólo lo había hecho para demostrar que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Levy se levantó de la cama y, con toda la dignidad posible, buscó su ropa en el suelo.

— ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

— ¿Te da vergüenza desear acostarte conmigo? —preguntó Gajeel con una sonrisa soberbia.

— ¡Claro que me da vergüenza! No estamos casados y… y…

—Estas embarazada.

— ¡Y nos odiamos! Es… es…

—Natural.

— ¡Es completamente antinatural! —Insistió Levy—. Tú no sientes nada por mí. Nada más que el más básico deseo animal y no…

— ¿No qué?

—No tenías derecho a hacerlo. No tenías derecho a seducirme, prometiste no hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad te he seducido? —Dijo Gajeel entonces—. ¿Quién era la que insistía en tenerme dentro…?

— ¡Cállate! No me hagas sentir peor.

— ¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa? ¿No es un poco tarde para hacer el numerito de la virgen indignada?

— ¿Cómo has podido usarme de esa forma? —le espetó Levy.

—No te he usado, Levy —suspiró él —Podrías haberme detenido en cualquier momento.

— ¿Cómo? No puedo pensar cuando me tocas. —Confesó ella mientras se abotonaba el vestido.

—Y eso es lo que no puedes soportar, ¿no? ¿Por qué te asusta tanto desearme? ¿Por qué te da miedo necesitarme?

— ¡Yo no te necesito! Me has pillado en un momento de debilidad… nada más. La próxima vez no seré tan tonta.

—Yo no he dicho que lo fueras, enana.

—No tienes que hacerlo y mi nombre es Levy.

Gajeel se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Parece que tu objetivo en la vida es apartar a todo aquél que se acerca demasiado a ti, Levy. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu familia?

—No me gusta hablar de ese tema…

—Ya sé que no te gusta hablar de eso, pero en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte con los problemas que trajiste a nuestro matrimonio. Siempre dices que rompimos por mi culpa, pero empiezo a preguntarme si eso es verdad.

—Nuestro matrimonio se rompió porque tú pusiste tu carrera por delante de todo lo demás.

—O me cuentas qué pasó con tu familia o haré lo que sea necesario para enterarme, Levy —la amenazó Gajeel entonces.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —replicó ella.

— ¿Por qué carajo no quieres contármelo?

— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

— ¿Qué escondes?

—Nada.

—Mira, Lev, ninguna familia es perfecta.

—La tuya dice serlo.

—La mía no es perfecta en absoluto, aunque yo he tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta —suspiró Gajeel

Había algo en su tono, en su forma de mirarla, que la animó a hablar.

—Mi padre dejó a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada. Aparentemente, se había enamorado de otra mujer. Mi madre se quedó destrozada, absolutamente deprimida. Murió al darme a luz y yo quedé al cuidado de mi abuela. Ella sola luchó por llevarme adelante y también falleció cuando estaba en plena adolescencia… Fin de la historia.

Gajeel tragó saliva, impresionado.

—Levy, ¿por qué nunca me lo habías contado?

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Porque soy… era tu marido. Debería haber sabido eso.

—No me gusta que la gente sienta compasión por mí. Estaba harta de eso.

— ¿Se lo has contado a alguien? —Preguntó Gajeel

—Solo lo sabe Lucy, somos amigas desde niñas. A parte de ella, nadie más lo sabe.

—Debió ser muy duro para ti.

—Lo fue, pero ya ha pasado.

— ¿De verdad ha pasado?

Levy apartó la mirada.

—Sí.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Has vuelto a verlo alguna vez?

—No lo he visto ni quiero verlo. No sólo dejó a mi madre, me dejó a mí también.

Gajeel apretó los labios, pensativo.

—Creo que empiezo a entender por qué nuestro matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu inseguridad deja poco espacio a la confianza. Tu padre abandonó a tú madre y, como resultado, para ti todos los hombres son unos hijos de puta él, unos oportunistas dispuestos a hacer lo que sea, a herir a quien haga falta para conseguir lo que quieren.

—O sea, que es culpa mía que nuestro matrimonio fracasara, ¿no? ¿Y tú qué?¿Recuerdas a Flare Corona?

Flare era una de las muchas secretarias que tuvo Gajeel. La mujer estaba obsesionada con llevarse a su jefe en la cama utilizando toda arma de seducción. Se desabrochaba varios botones de su blusa para marcar escote, se subía la falda mostrando sus largas piernas y usaba excusas para quedarse a solas con él en su despacho. Pero Flare descubrió un gran obstáculo entre Gajeel y ella. Su jefe estaba enamorado de Levy, su joven esposa. Así que decidió aumentar sus incitaciones sexuales, y esta vez lo haría en frente de su esposa.

Gracias a Flare se desataron discusiones entre su esposo y ella. Según Levy, él no parecía ver que su secretaria estaba empeñada en tenerlo en su cama. Fue entonces, cuando se separaron, Gajeel despidió a Flare, dándose cuenta que a la mujer le faltaban varios tornillos en la cabeza.

—Creo ya habértelo dicho, no tuve nada con esa maldita mujer. ¿Para qué me acostaría con ella si te tenía a ti?

Algo se despertó dentro de Levy, al escuchar esas palabras de Gajeel. Durante su matrimonio habían disfrutado una intensa vida sexual. Gajeel la hacía sentir sexy y deseada. Él le había enseñado muchas cosas que era mejor no mencionar. Él deseo fluía muy fuerte, tanto era que cuando discutían acababan en la cama. O en cualquier lugar

Cuando discutieron sobre Flare, acabaron haciéndolo salvajemente en la mesa de su despacho…

— ¿De verdad?

Gajeel asintió con la cabeza

—No he dicho que fuera culpa tuya, Levy. Pero si hubiera sabido esto cuando nos casamos, las cosas habrían sido distintas.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

—No sé, quizá te habría escuchado más… creo recordar que entonces eso no se me daba muy bien.

Levy se quedó sorprendida por la confesión.

—Supongo que estaba tan cegado por lo que sentía por ti que no vi lo que nos estaba pasando. Y, como tú misma has dicho muchas veces, estaba demasiado centrado en mi carrera. Tenía un objetivo frente a mí e iba directo hacia él. Como tú, hacía lo que había visto en mi familia.

—Los dos hemos cometido errores —murmuró Levy. —Y supongo que el truco es no volver a cometerlos.

—Sí — Gajeel asintió con la cabeza. Ahora entendía por qué el matrimonio le había parecido tan sofocante, por qué se encontraba tan incómoda con su familia. Su lucha por ser independiente era una lucha vital; no quería depender de nadie como había hecho su madre porque quería sobrevivir.

—Levy… —la llamó cuando ella abrió la puerta.

—Necesito estar sola un rato.

Fue la bofetada que sabía se merecía. Pero le dolió de todas formas.

—Entiendo.

La puerta se cerró, pero Gajeel sabía que pasarían horas, quizá días, hasta que su perfume desapareciera de la habitación.


	8. Capítulo Siete

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE.**

Levy esperó hasta que Gajeel salió de casa al día siguiente para bajar a la cocina. Sabía que estaba siendo una cobarde, pero cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior se moría de vergüenza.

¿Cómo podía haber vuelto a cometer el mismo error? No significaba nada para él, sólo era sexo, pero para ella lo era todo.

No sólo le había entregado su cuerpo, le había ofrecido su alma. Y Gajeel la había pisoteado como hizo su padre con su madre.

* * *

La visita a su amiga por la tarde no la animó en absoluto. Estaban las dos en la cocina de la casa de Lucy. Levy sentada en el banquillo frente al desayunador, solo podía observar a la Heartfilia en pijama, buscando algo que devorar para calmar su ansiedad.

— ¿Cómo que no has hablado con Natsu? Me prometiste que lo harías.

Lucy sacó de la nevera un cartón de leche y se lo llevo a los labios. —Se me olvidó.

— ¿Que se te olvidó? Te llamé esta mañana para recordártelo.

—Cambié de opinión.

—Lucy, eso es ridículo. Tú quieres conservar a los pequeños, ¿no?

—Claro que sí.

—Pues es ahora cuando empieza la batalla. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Tienes que estar sana, fuerte, eso es lo más importante. Ningún juez te dará la custodia de los niños si no puedes demostrar que eres capaz de cuidar de ellos. ¡Hasta dejaste de escribir tu novela!

—No me digas que ahora estas de parte de Gajeel. ¿Qué ha hecho para convencerte, meterse en tu cama? Voy a tomar prestada una frase tuya de hace dos años: «No quiero volver a ver a mi marido mientras viva».

Levy no dijo nada. Algunas frases dejaban de tener sentido mucho antes de lo que uno hubiera esperado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo estoy de tu parte, quiero que te quedes con los niños, Lu. ¿Sabes una cosa? Voy a llamar a Natsu yo misma. Y vas a hablar con él, quieras o no. Aunque tenga que obligarte.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —chillo Lucy escupiendo la leche.

Levy omitió las protestas de su mejor amiga y tomo su teléfono celular y llamo a Natsu. La azulada tenía un plan para hacer que esos dos idiotas se reconciliaran…

* * *

Durante el resto de la semana, Levy se percató de que Gajeel hacía un esfuerzo por mantener las distancias. Se trataban con amabilidad, pero él volvía tarde a casa, casi siempre cuando ella ya se había ido a la cama.

Levy esperaba despierta para oír sus pasos, deseando tener el valor de enfrentarse con él para decirle cuánto lamentaba los errores del pasado.

Cada noche, cuando oía el grifo de la ducha en su cuarto de baño, se atormentaba imaginando su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no saltar de la cama y reunirse con él, como había hecho tantas veces cuando estaban casados.

La realidad era que se sentía sola.

Qué diferente habría sido todo si estuvieran juntos de nuevo, si pudieran hacer planes para el futuro de sus hijos. Qué diferente si fuese el amor lo que los uniera y no la responsabilidad de ser padres.

El viernes, Levy recorrió la casa que tan bien conocía, tratando de no darse cuenta de los cambios, o, mejor dicho, tratando de no darse cuenta de todo lo que no había cambiado. Decidió entrar al dormitorio que ellos habían compartido y descubrió algo interesante.

Lentamente, agarró la fotografía que estaba boca abajo al lado del despertador. El aliento se le heló en la garganta al ver que era una fotografía suya. No recordaba que ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido una cámara mientras estaban juntos. Ella acababa de adquirir una como preparación al nacimiento de los gemelos…

La contemplo detalladamente dándose cuenta que ella no había posado para aquella imagen. En la foto se aprecia a ella con una brillante sonrisa teniendo a Lily en su regazo, los dos sentados en el sofá.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió algo en su interior, como las alas de una mariposa atrapada en un tarro de cristal. Eran los gemelos moviéndose en su vientre.

* * *

Después de compartir todo un día junto a Lucy y los pequeños, volvía a la casa cansada. Estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió de un tirón.  
En el pasillo estaba él, furioso.

—Supongo que no tengo derecho a preguntar dónde has estado las últimas —Gajeel miró su reloj

—cinco horas.

—En el cine —contestó Levy.

— ¿Con quién? —insistió Gajeel.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo cada noche, pero no voy a fingir que estoy interesada —replicó ella.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Que sólo son las diez y media y tú has vuelto a casa toda la semana después de medianoche.

—Estaba trabajando.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué, en tu nueva vida amorosa?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo voy a tener una vida amorosa si ahora… si ahora tú estás aquí?

— ¿Y qué clase de relación es la nuestra, Kurogane? Cuéntamelo otra vez, porque no me he enterado — Sabía lo mucho que Gajeel odiaba que lo llamaran por ese mote.

—Tú lo sabes muy bien.

—A ver si me acuerdo… ah, sí. Estoy embarazada y tú me has chantajeado para que viviera en tu casa. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Estás siendo muy poco razonable.

— ¿Yo estoy siendo poco razonable?

—Mira, Gremlin, yo sólo intento hacer lo que debo…

— ¿Ah, sí? Lo que deberías hacer es dejarme en paz.

Gajeel se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy bien. Veo que tienes ganas de pelea, así que empieza cuando quieras.

— ¡No puedo creer la cara que tienes! Llevo toda la semana sola en casa y para un día que se me ocurre ir al cine con Lucy y los niños, tú estás a punto de llamar al FBI. Tú puedes llegar a la hora que quieras, pero si yo llego tarde tenemos una bronca. Esto me suena…

— ¿Qué película has visto?

Levy lo miró, perpleja.

—Pues… no me acuerdo. Solo recuerdo que era sobre unos enanos amarillos.

—Ya, claro.

— ¡Que he estado en el cine!

—Sí, ya.

—Lo que pasa es que, cuando estoy estresada, no me acuerdo de los títulos.

—Te creo —dijo Gajeel entonces.

—Estaba distraída, no me acuerdo de la trama. Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— ¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio de los tuyos? ¿Por qué no me cuentas dónde has estado tú todos estos días? —replicó Levy.

— ¿Por qué no me has dicho que no ibas a la oficina?

—No sé, a lo mejor porque nunca estás en casa el tiempo suficiente como para oír una frase completa.

— ¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó Gajeel.

— ¡No! No te he echado de menos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres saber dónde he estado?

—Pues… no sé por qué tengo yo que decirte dónde voy o dejo de ir si tú no haces lo mismo.

—Ya te he dicho que estaba trabajando. Si no me crees, puedes llamar a mi secretaria.

—Ella dirá lo que tú le hayas pedido que diga —replicó Levy, sarcástica.

—Te equivocas. Mira es un demonio, piensa que soy un idiota por haberte tratado como te traté cuando estábamos casados.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Y dice que eres muy simpática, que no entiende por qué te casaste conmigo.

—Qué chica más inteligente.

—Claro que no le he contado el episodio del jarrón—dijo Gajeel entonces.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Por qué no clavas los muebles al suelo, por si acaso se me ocurre añadir una librería a mi repertorio?

—No creo que pudieras tirarme nada más grande que un tiesto.

—Pues te equivocas, soy muy fuerte.

Gajeel sonrió mientras se acercaba.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Quiero tocarte, para ver si siento a los enanos.

Levy dejó que pusiera la mano en su abdomen.

— ¿Tú sientes algo?

—Lo he sentido en el cine. Eran como alas de mariposa.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez a quién va a parecerse?

—Sí.

—Yo también. Me imagino una par de enanos con el pelo azul… y un carácter de mil demonios, ¡Gihi!

—Pues yo me imagino a dos niños de pelo negro y empaque arrogante.

Gajeel soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Te da miedo el parto? —preguntó después.

—Un poco. A veces… no sé, me gustaría que viviera mi madre. Me gustaría hablar con ella de todo esto.

Él asintió, pensativo. —Yo estaré a tu lado.

—Sí, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo?

— ¿Cómo? Tú sabes que yo quiero estar con los enanos.

—Los niños, sí.

— ¿Crees que no quiero saber nada de ti?

Levy hizo una mueca.

—Entonces, a lo mejor te gustaría compartirlo conmigo —dijo Gajeel—. Porque no sé de qué estás hablando.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en pedir la custodia?

— ¿Crees que sería tan hijo de puta como para hacer eso?

— ¿No lo harás?

—Claro que no.

—Lo has hecho por otros hombres —le recordó Levy—. ¿Cómo está Natsu por cierto? ¿Habéis estado planeando aniquilar a Lucy durante esta semana?

—Mira, sé cuál es mi reputación… y quizá me la merezco, pero después del divorcio estaba resentido con cualquier mujer que quisiera hacer sufrir a su marido…

— ¿Crees que yo quise hacerte sufrir? —lo interrumpió Lucy.

—Quizá no lo hiciste a propósito, pero no puedes negar que estabas amargada y me lo pusiste muy difícil.

—Como tú a mí. Yo puse todo lo que pude en nuestro matrimonio, dejando mi carrera a un lado para que tú pudieras brillar en la tuya. Al final, no me quedó más remedio que marcharme para no acabar como mi madre.

—La situación de tu madre era completamente diferente —replicó Gajeel—. No tenías por qué haber tirado la toalla, podríamos haberlo intentado…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Olvidándome de mi carrera, y ser una esposa florero? Yo me habría vuelto loca yendo todos los días a la peluquería.

—Nuestro matrimonio era de otra generación, Lev.

— ¿por eso insistías en tener hijos?

—Pensé que… no sé qué pensé, que así serías más feliz. No quería perderte.

Levy parpadeo perpleja.

—No te voy a mentir, también quería tener un bebé contigo. Pero cuando te dije que quería el divorcio no pusiste ninguna pega.

—Los hombres tenemos nuestro orgullo, enana —suspiró Gajeel —. Bueno, voy a ducharme. He dejado algo en el horno para ti.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro mientras lo veía subir la escalera, deseando llamarlo…  
La había amado una vez. ¿Podría volver a amarla?

* * *

Levy despertó de un sueño ligero y cargado de pesadillas al oír ruido en el piso de abajo. Sin pensar, se puso la bata y bajó a la cocina.

—Hola. ¿No podías dormir? —preguntó Gajeel.

—No… creo que extraño la cama.

— ¿Por qué no duermes en la mía?

—Muy gracioso.

—Lo digo en serio —murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos.

—No, gracias.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Tú sabes por qué no.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de Natsu?

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de la coneja? Creo que está como una cabra. ¿Has visto su pinta últimamente? No pensarás que eso es normal, ¿no?

—Qué típico —dijo Levy entonces—. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Los hombres esperan que las mujeres parezcan modelos y cocinen como un chef, pero cuando la relación pasa por un mal momento lo primero es echar mano de los papeles de divorcio.

—Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú quien echó mano de esos papeles —replicó Gajeel.

—No estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando de Lucy y Natsu. Voy a hacer que se reconcilien.

—Tú eres abogada, no consejera matrimonial, no te metas en esto —la interrumpió Gajeel—. Además, ¿no deberías preocuparte por tu propia vida antes de resolver los problemas de los demás?

— ¿Y tú no deberías escucharme en lugar de interrumpir como si estuviera diciendo una estupidez? —le espetó Levy.

—Mira, enana…

—Deja de decirme enana y escúchame.

—Me interesa mucho lo que dices, de verdad.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues quién lo diría.

Gajeel levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Me quedaría aquí charlando un rato contigo, pero he quedado esta mañana con el cerebro de llama a primera hora en un bar. No lo está pasando bien.

—Dile que no siga adelante con el divorcio.

—Yo no puedo decirle lo que debe hacer con su vida.

—Si sigue adelante, destrozará la vida de Lucy.

—Muy bien, hablaré con él… pero no creo que sirva de nada.

—Inténtalo, por favor.

—De acuerdo. Además, también intentaré volver más temprano a casa.

—No lo hagas por mí, Gajeel.

Gajeel dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos esta noche, Camarón?

Levy poso su mirada ámbar en él.

—Está bien—contestó ella ruborizada, saliendo de la cocina.

* * *

 **NOTA: _Los "enanos amarillos" es una referencia a los Minions de la pelicula Mi Villano Favorito._**


	9. Capítulo ocho

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **N/A:** Perdonen mi demora, debido a mi entrada al semestre. (Me toca publicar por celular y con este aparato que vale mond* :v)

 **CAPITULO OCHO.**

* * *

Gajeel había quedado con Natsu en un bar cerca de la oficina de su oficina. La paciencia se le estaba agotando, llevaba tiempo sentado en la barra con una fría y amarga jarra de cerveza en la mano. El reloj de pared daba las once de la mañana y Dragneel no daba señales de aparecer.

Cuando estaba a punto de sacar su teléfono para marcarle, él apareció. Natsu se veía decaído y cansado, no tenía el mismo aire entusiasta que solía contagiar a los demás. Sin duda, estar separado de Lucy lo tenía al arrastre.

—Hola, Gajeel.—saludó sin ganas sentándose al lado del moreno.

Gajeel levantó una ceja tachonada, siempre lo llamaba " _Cabeza de metal_ " o " _Hierrito_ ". El simple hecho que le señale por su nombre hacía evidente su depresión.

—Oi, Salamander—El moreno hizo una pausa para tomarse la cerveza de una sentada.— Te ves del puto asco.

Natsu suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos rosas.

Gajeel comprendía perfectamente la situación de su compañero. Hace años él había experimentado lo mismo, tener que alejarse de Levy lo sumió a un desdichado estado de tristeza y rabia.

 _No iba a dejar que su amigo pasara por lo mismo._

Natsu le ordeno a la camarera una cerveza y la coqueta empleada le guiño un ojo al dejarle la jarra en frente de él .Sin esperar más, se llevó el líquido ámbar a los labios dándole un largo trago, y Gajeel oyó que murmuraba el nombre de la coneja al terminarse la bebida.

—Luce... mi dulce Luigi. —susurraba sin parar.

—No te entiendo. Si tanto quieres a la coneja ¿Por qué te vas a separar de ella?

—Lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti por Levy, maldito hierro.- le espetó con dureza, Gajeel notó que ya estaba borracho. Natsu era el tipo de personas que se embriagan con una pequeña cantidad de alcohol. —decías que la amabas, que querías una familia con ella y que te encantaba follartela, cabrón. Y... ¿Quieres saber que pasó después? Estabas como un perfecto imbécil, furioso porque te había dejado.

Gajeel no le había informado que ahora Levy vivía con él. La noticia podría afectar la decisión del divorcio.

—Eso fue diferente, nuestra relación no pasaba por un buen momento. —Natsu carcajeó socarronamente.

—Bueno, la mía tampoco. —respondió pidiendo otra cerveza.

—¿Cuál es la razón para dejar a la coneja? Si es Sting podemos darle su merecido. —dijo Gajeel golpeando con el puño la mesa.

— Sting es solo una excusa, la razón es su padre —.Gajeel contempló el semblante serio de Natsu. —Al casarse conmigo su padre la desheredo. Le quito todas sus valiosas propiedades solo por estar conmigo. El tipo me odia y cree que le he robado la juventud a su hija, y al final, tiene toda la razón. Ella es preciosa, culta y dulce; merece un hombre rico y no un estúpido como yo.

Gajeel estaba perplejo escuchando la confesión del cerebro de llamas.

—No le pienso quitar a los niños, y tú mi hermanísimo Kurogane me vas a ayudar.—Gajeel gruñó por el uso de su antiguo sobrenombre.

La razón de ser llamado Kurogane data desde hace mucho tiempo. Él había sido el abogado del jefe de Phantom Lord.

Jose Porla, considerado el "capo" de esta organización mafiosa, contaba con Gajeel como su mano derecha

Gajeel Redfox, alias "Kurogane", conocía todas las grietas del sistema, estaba hundido en las cloacas del mundo jurídico de Fiore. Sabía dónde esconder o camuflar operaciones criminales sin llamar la atención. Era implacable, los demás defensores de la ley le temían. Se decía que los que optaban por desafiar al defensor de Porla, terminaban bajo tierra. Gajeel tenía el mundo en sus manos, puesto que el jefe mantenía nexos con la justicia, el clero y la política.

Se sentía orgulloso, en su momento, por influir terror y respeto, hasta que la conoció a ella y su sentido común comenzó a titubear. Levy amaba hacer lo correcto y lo justo, en cambio él se aprovechaba de la ruin corrupción para hacerse más grande.

Phantom fue disuelto por el asesinato del jefe y el arresto de tres de sus miembros. Por suerte Gajeel había decidido retirarse tiempo atrás, a pesar de las amenazas de Jose. Lo hizo por su reputación como dueño del bufete, ya que no podía envolverse por los escabrosos escándalos. También por ella, quería demostrarle su capacidad por la fuerza del bien y de la honestidad; además si ella no lo hubiera motivado a salir de esa espiral de violencia, estaría en prisión o, peor aún, muerto.

—No me llames por ese puto apodo.—Le fulmino con la mirada.

—Siempre has sido un maldito amargado, hierrito. —exclamo Natsu —Ven aquí y pelea conmigo—Golpeo la mesa llamando la atención de varios clientes y Gajeel observó la hora, otra vez.

—Lo siento, Salamander, me tengo que ir. —dijo levantandose y tomando la chaqueta colgada en el respaldo de su asiento.—Y no te emborraches más de la cuenta.

* * *

.

Levy se pasó la mañana en la piscina, obligándose a sí misma a hacer varios largos. Pero mientras lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en Gajeel…

Se detuvo un momento para respirar, sentada al borde de la piscina, pensando en aquella noche, cuando le pidió el divorcio.

Lo triste era que ni siquiera lo había dicho en serio. Estaba tan furiosa con él…

Aún podía oír el sonido de sus pasos mientras se acercaba a ella, pisando los restos del jarrón de porcelana…

Cuando llegó a su lado la tomó por los brazos, furioso. Y ella no había sido capaz de resistirse. Le había devuelto el beso con toda la pasión de la que era capaz, el deseo escapando a su control como siempre que él la tocaba.

Y le daba igual. Quería que Gajeel la amase tanto como lo amaba ella, que sufriera tanto como ella sufría.

Tiraron la lámpara de la mesa en su prisa por llegar al sofá, sin dejar de besarse, arrancándose la ropa a manotazos. No habían hecho el amor en una semana y quizá por eso se sentía tan frágil, tan asustada. Quizá temía que Gajeel ya no la amase.

Hicieron el amor de forma salvaje, Levy clavándole las uñas en la espalda, su marido enterrándose profundamente en ella, jadeando. Gajeel apenas esperó hasta que ella llegó al paraíso antes de dejarse ir con una fuerza inusitada, su gruñido de ronco placer como música para sus oídos.

— ¿Estás satisfecha? ¿Era esto lo que querías?

—No…

— ¡Contéstame, Lev!

—No quería esto.

—No te creo.

—Me da igual.

—La próxima vez que quieras un revolcón rápido, sólo tienes que decirlo.

—Quiero el divorcio —dijo Levy entonces.

El silencio que los envolvió a partir de aquel momento era ensordecedor. Y luego Gajeel se levantó y empezó a ponerse los pantalones, con toda tranquilidad. Pero cuando Levy se levantó para explicar que no lo había dicho en serio y él la miró de arriba abajo, fue incapaz de decir nada. Medio desnuda, se sentía completamente avergonzada…

—Así que quieres el divorcio, muy bien. No te preocupes, yo no voy a poner ningún obstáculo.

Levy quería que lo impidiera, que dijese que no. ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

Lo miró, atónita, mientras tomaba la camisa del suelo, dándole una violenta patada a la lámpara antes de salir del salón. Gajeel salió de su casa dando un sonoro portazo.

Levy miraba el agua de la piscina, sin verla.

¿Por qué se había portado como una niña pequeña?, se preguntaba. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de decirle la verdad? Empezaron el proceso de divorcio e incluso entonces, estaba convencida de que no llegarían al final. Pero así fue. Cuando recibió los papeles firmados por él no podía creerlo, pero allí estaba su firma.

Levy se levantó y, después de una ducha rápida, decidió ir de compras. No quería que Gajeel pensara que lo estaba esperando impacientemente.

Los gemelos se movieron cuando estaba mirando un par chaquetitas azules de croché y se preguntó si serían varones. Pero cuando estaba mirando otro par vestiditos rosas, los bebés volvieron a moverse dentro de ella.

De modo que compró dos vestidos de niña y un par de chaquetas de niño.

Por impulso, y a última hora, Levy decidió entrar en una peluquería. O quizá era una forma de intentar evitar lo inevitable. Porque sabía que en cuanto volviera a casa, sería suya durante el tiempo que Gajeel quisiera. Daba igual que intentara resistirse, que intentara disimular, que se dijera a sí misma que, al final, acabaría con el corazón roto.

Sólo podía pensar en él, en cuánto lo amaba, en cuánto lo había amado siempre.

Gajeel la completaba como no podía completarla ningún otro ser humano. Sí, eran tan diferentes como podían serlo dos personas, pero ¿no era eso precisamente lo que creaba una química irresistible?

Sólo se sentía viva a medias cuando no estaba con él y ya no tenía sentido negárselo a sí misma.

Después de arreglarse el pelo, Levy decidió ir a tomar un café, pero tuvo que cruzar las piernas, casi sintiendo a Gajeel entre ellas…

Media hora después llegaba a casa, pero antes de que pudiera sacar la llave del bolso la puerta se abrió.

—¿Para qué tienes un móvil si no lo llevas nunca?

Levy pasó a su lado y dejó las bolsas sobre una mesita.

—Lo llevo… apagado.

—Ah, qué bien.

— ¿Le has dicho a Natsu que espere un poco antes de pedir el divorcio?

—Digamos que sí. Pero no es asunto mío, como no voy a representarlo…

— ¿De verdad has dejado el caso? —preguntó Levy.

— ¿No me pediste que lo hiciera?

—Sí, claro.

—Pero pensabas que no iba a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—No estaba segura…

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí?

—No lo sé —contestó ella.

—Le he dado el caso a un compañero del bufete. Y al Salamander no le ha hecho ninguna gracia, claro.

Levy lo miró y un leve sonrojo decoró sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué has comprado? —preguntó Gajeel entonces.

—Un par de cosas para los bebés.

—A ver, enséñamelas.

Levy sacó las dos chaquetitas azules.

—Están muy bien. ¿Crees que serán niños?

Como respuesta, Levy le mostró los vestiditos rosas.

—Ah, no, ya veo que no.

—Aún no estoy decidida.

—Ya. ¿Y sobre la cena? ¿Has decidido si quieres cenar conmigo? —preguntó Gajeel.

La verdad era que quería cenar con él, que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Pero, ¿cómo iba a decírselo?

— ¿Dónde has pensado ir?

— ¿Qué tal si te doy una sorpresa?

Levy se dirigió hacia la escalera con bolsas en mano. —Muy bien. Dame diez minutos.

—Cinco.

—Siete.

—Cuatro.

— ¡Necesito más tiempo!

— ¿Para qué? Siempre estas preciosa, camarón

Otro rubor más salvaje cruzó por su rostro. _Ojalá eso no la emocionara tanto,_ pensó.

—Te quedan tres minutos —murmuró él entonces, tomándola por la cintura.

Y Levy supo que esa noche no dormiría sola.

* * *

.

Levy se quedó sorprendida al ver el restaurante que Gajeel había elegido. Se trataba de Fairy Tail, el lugar más acogedor de Magnolia. La decoración había cambiado, pero seguía siendo el mismo sitio al que habían ido a cenar por primera vez como pareja.

¿Qué querría decirle? ¿Tendría algún significado o era un mero capricho llevarla allí?

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

— ¿Por qué no?

Había sido su restaurante favorito. Allí celebraron su primer mes junto, el segundo… allí le había pedido que se casara con él.

Gajeel observó una Gibson Les Paul colgada en la pared y le vino el recuerdo de su segunda cita con Levy. Él se había atrevido a cantarle una balada en frente de todo el restaurante. Gracias a esa guitarra, tuvo el mejor sexo de su vida.

—Camarón, ¿Recuerdas eso? —dijo señalando la guitarra.

Levy parpadeo sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse con ese objeto, otra vez. Como olvidar que la sedujo con las melodías de ese instrumento, y ella le otorgo el placer de ser su primer y único amante.

—Cómo olvidar el _Shooby Doo Bop_ —río la azulada

El dueño del restaurante, Makarov Dreyar, se acercó entonces y saludó a Gajeel por su nombre. Luego, cuando la vio a ella, lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¡Levy Redfox! Por fin la tenemos de vuelta.

—Ahora se llama Levy McGarden.

— ¿McGarden? Bah, para mí siempre serás Levy Redfox—sonrió Makarov— ¿Qué os apetece tomar?

Después de pedir la cena, Gajeel apretó su mano.

—Tranquila, enana. Pareces temer que salgan todos de la cocina para regañarte por haberme dejado.

—Ellos no tenían que vivir contigo… yo sí.

—Pues entonces parecías pasarlo bien.

Levy no podía discutir eso. Era verdad. En general, era increíblemente feliz con Gajeel, compartiendo su vida, su cama…

—Tenía sus compensaciones —admitió.

— ¿A pesar de mi familia y de la obsesión por mi carrera?

—Aunque alguna vez he dicho lo contrario, esto no tuvo nada que ver con tu familia —le confesó Levy—. Estábamos en momentos diferentes de nuestras vidas… sencillamente, no podía funcionar.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Lev? Si buscas el fracaso, eso es exactamente lo que encuentras. Nuestro matrimonio habría funcionado, pero tú estabas convencida de que no sería así.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Habría habido alguna posibilidad para ellos?

—Siempre estabas discutiendo una cosa u otra —siguió Gajeel—. No había terminado nuestra luna de miel cuando me dijiste que no estabas preparada para tener hijos…

—Quizá deberíamos haberlo hablado antes de casarnos. O quizá deberías haber hecho una lista de las cosas que buscabas… si pensaba dejar mi trabajo, cuántos hijos pensaba tener —replicó ella, irónica—. Podrías haberte ahorrado muchos problemas y, sobre todo, habrías tenido tiempo de buscar la mujer florero que te interesaba.

Gajeel dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

— ¿Cuándo te he tratado yo así? Si te quedases conmigo, serías una de esas pocas mujeres afortunadas que pueden tenerlo todo: un marido, hijos, una carrera.

— ¿Un marido?

—Hablaba en sentido figurado —dijo él enseguida, apartando la mirada. Levy buscó algo en su expresión, una pista, pero sólo podía ver la rigidez de su mandíbula. No había amor en sus ojos. No quería casarse con ella porque sabía en el fondo que la atracción que había entre ellos pasaría con los años, que no era algo permanente. Quería tener a sus hijos, pero no estaba preparado para comprometerse.

La ironía era dolorosa. Allí estaba ella, una feminista convencida, deseando que Gajeel clavara la rodilla en el suelo para decirle que no podía vivir sin ella.

Pero podía vivir sin ella. Lo había hecho durante dos largos años. La había reemplazado con amantes, no sabía cuántas, pero…

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estoy intentando que esto funcione? —exclamó Gajeel entonces.

—Una pena que no nos saliera bien la primera vez.

—Bueno, pues ya sabes lo que dicen de la práctica. Con práctica se perfecciona todo.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Piensa en lo que tenemos, Lev. Te derrites entre mis brazos…

—Sí, eres un buen amante, pero supongo que has practicado mucho durante estos dos años —lo interrumpió ella—. Mira qué suerte tengo.

— ¿Te molesta que haya tenido amantes?

— ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?

—Claro, ¿por qué?

Levy decidió entonces hacerle una pregunta: — Gajeel… ¿ha habido alguien durante los últimos meses?

— ¿Después del hotel?

—Sí. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero…

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. —replicó con celos.

Era claro que no soportaba que ningún bastardo la tocara. Poco tiempo después de su ruptura, Gajeel había tenido contactos con personas cercanas a ella, ya que necesitaba saber si estaba saliendo con otro hombre. A pesar de haber roto su relación, ella seguía siendo suya; solo de él y nadie más. Pero, por consejos de Natsu, tuvo que dejarla ir. Además, se sentía jodidamente patético espiando a su ex.

—No tienes que hacerlo, te lo aseguro. Creo que después de esa noche aprendí la lección —sonrió Levy.

—No he vuelto a acostarme con nadie —dijo Gajeel.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

—Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

El mesero apareció en ese momento con una bandeja y la oportunidad de seguir haciéndole preguntas se esfumó.

— ¿No te gusta la comida? —preguntó Gajeel después.

—Sí, todo está muy rico.

—Pero no estás comiendo nada.

Los bebés se movieron entonces y Levy se llevó una mano al abdomen.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Parece que tus hijos encuentran su alojamiento un poco estrecho.

—Pues ya puedes decirle a los enanos que, a partir de ahora, será más y más estrecho—bromeó Gajeel.

— ¿Enanos? ¿Qué ha sido de las niñas de pelo azul y mal carácter?

—Ya tengo una de ésas —contestó él—. Además, los Redfox siempre tienen hijos primero, es una tradición.

La expresión de Levy decía a las claras lo que pensaba de esa tradición y Gajeel soltó una carcajada.

—Seguro que tú también crees que son niños, pero te niegas a estar de acuerdo conmigo por principio.

—No tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, ¿no?

—No, claro, pero tengo una premonición.

— ¿Y esa premonición incluye nombres?

—Lo he estado pensando esta semana… Deberíamos comprar uno de esos libros de nombres.

Levy contuvo un suspiro. Cualquiera que oyera esa conversación pensaría que eran una pareja normal. Pero si no fuera por el embarazo accidental, seguramente estaría en su casa viendo alguna película en televisión, como había hecho durante los últimos dos años… mientras que Gajeel estaría de juerga con alguna amante.

— ¿Pensabas cumplir tu promesa?

— ¿Qué promesa? —preguntó Gajeel.

—La de no volver a verme nunca.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, ya me conoces.

Ésa no era la respuesta que Levy había esperado.

—La verdad, no sé si te conozco. No sé si te conocía cuando nos casamos.

—Sí, bueno, nunca suelo revelar todas mis cartas. Eso es algo que me enseñó mi niñera.

— ¿Cómo era?

—Se parecía a tu vecina, la del ascensor.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, de hecho cuando la vi pensé que era ella. Aunque había una diferencia: tu vecina no tiene la nariz roja.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi niñera bebía. De hecho, se bebió el bar de mi viejo poco a poco.

Levy se percató entonces de la importancia de aquella revelación. Ella siempre había pensado que estaba satisfecho con su infancia. Cuando le hablaba de ella, no parecía tener ningún problema…

¿Le había escuchado alguna vez? ¿Le había escuchado de verdad?

— ¿Y se lo contaste a alguien?

—Lo intenté una vez.

— ¿Y no te creyó?

—No les apetecía tener que buscar otra niñera —contestó Gajeel—. Las palabras de mi vieja fueron, y esto es literal: «No podría soportar las tediosas entrevistas otra vez. Además, no ha hecho nada malo, ¿no? ¿Qué más da que beba un poco? Si tuviera que estar pendiente de vosotros yo también me daría a la bebida».

— ¿En serio? —exclamó Levy.

—Completamente.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Un día, Juvia estuvo a punto de ahogarse en la piscina. Afortunadamente, la saque del agua a tiempo.

— ¿Y la niñera?

—Estaba como una cuba.

— ¿Por qué no me habías contado esto nunca?

—No sé… creo que la mujer de uno sólo debe saber las cosas importantes.

— ¿Y esto no es importante? Tu hermana estuvo a punto de morir y tú la salvaste. Mi madre murió sola al darme a luz...

Gajeel apretó su mano.

—No te culpes por la muerte de tu madre, Lev.

—Si tu hermana hubiera muerto, ¿no te culparías a ti mismo?

Él levantó las manos al cielo.

—Me parece que, a partir de ahora, voy a tener más cuidado con lo que cuente. Parece que empiezas a conocerme demasiado bien.

Levy sonrió.

— ¿Crees que seremos buenos padres?

—Los mejores —contestó Gajeel, absolutamente seguro de sí mismo.

—Pero sería mucho mejor si… si las cosas fueran bien entre nosotros.

—Las cosas van bien. Nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro a pesar de todo.

¿Qué más podríamos desear? Ella intentó sonreír, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

— ¿Quieres algo de postre? —preguntó, mirando la carta.

—No, mejor no —contestó Gajeel. Lo que él quería no estaba en esa carta.

— ¿Makarov no se sentirá ofendido?

—Creo que entenderá que mi apetito… va en otra dirección.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? —preguntó Levy, nerviosa.

—Desde luego que sí —contestó él, tomando su mano.


	10. Capítulo Nueve

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **N/A:** Perdonen la demora. Ya pasó un año and i know, pero la U y otras cosas me tenían bastante ocupada :v

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

 **.**

Levy no podía sentirse más tensa. Trataba de distraerse mirando las luces de los grandes edificios por la ventanilla del auto. Le sudaban las manos y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Sabía muy bien lo que él deseaba, y, conociéndose así misma, no daría vueltas en otorgarle ese placer.

¿En donde había quedado aquella chica independiente, liberal y feminista?

Noticia: se había esfumado al enamorarse.

Estaba molesta por eso. No aceptaba tener una debilidad, y menos que esa debilidad cuente con nombre y apellido…

 _Al parecer cada quien tiene su talón de Aquiles._

Gajeel empezó a besarla en cuanto llegaron al garaje, sin salir del coche, algo que empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre. La besaba con urgencia, con un deseo que ni podía ni quería disimular. Y tampoco Levy quiso disimular esa noche.

Él apartó la delgada tela de su vestido floral para acariciar uno de sus pezones, su cálida lengua moviéndose sobre la punta en una caricia tan embriagadora que la azulada dejó escapar un gemido. Sus senos estaban llenos y sensibles a causa de las hormonas por lo que el éxtasis la llevaba al cielo. Pero cuando intentó desabrochar su cinturón, Gajeel la detuvo.

—No, aquí no. Vamos arriba.

Ella lo deseaba allí, en aquel momento, antes de que cambiara de opinión, de modo que desabrochó el cinturón y tiró del pantalón y los calzoncillos a la vez para acariciar su miembro desnudo.

—Eres una mujer obstinada, ¿eh?

—Desde luego que sí.

Gajeel le levantó el vestido hasta la cintura, le quitó las braguitas y se colocó encima. Levy contuvo el aliento cuando sujetó sus caderas para colocarse en la posición adecuada…

Y cuando lo sintió dentro dejó escapar un grito de placer. Allí era donde lo deseaba.

Sabía que estaba intentando contenerse, pero no pensaba dejar que bajara el ritmo, clavando las uñas en sus nalgas para empujarlo… y él lo hacía, cada vez más fuerte, aplastándola contra el asiento del coche. Sus embestidas eran salvajes y cuando por fin llegó al final, temblando, se abrazó a ella como si fuera un salvavidas.

Y no quería que la soltara nunca.

Por fin, él se apartó un poco para mirarla.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No lo has pasado bien?

Qué típico de Gajeel abaratar lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

—Espero que tú sí lo hayas pasado bien —replicó, enfadada.

—Yo siempre lo paso bien contigo, Gremlin.

—Me alegro mucho de servir para algo.

—Oye, espera un momento… ¿qué pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? Estás enfadada, pero no sé por qué. Me estás dejando fuera otra vez.

—¿Ah, sí? A lo mejor es que no me gusta que trivialices cada vez que… que…

—¿Hacemos el amor?

—Que tenemos relaciones sexuales, Gajeel. No hacemos el amor.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, como tú quieras. Me da igual cómo lo llames.

—Y supongo que también te da igual con quién te acuestas.

—No, eso no me da igual —suspiró él—. Y en cuanto a trivializar lo nuestro…lo que pasa es que, aún después de todo este tiempo, sigo sin saber qué hacer contigo, mujer. La verdad es que no creo que pueda soportar este… arreglo durante mucho tiempo.

Quería cortar con ella, pensó Levy, aterrada. Quería que se separaran. A pesar de los gemelos

—Muy bien. Es posible que sea lo mejor. Yo podría quedarme en casa de Lu. —dijo Levy abriendo la puerta del coche.

—Pero…

—Adiós, Gajeel.

No pudo detenerla. Como tantas otras veces, cuando se enfadaba sencillamente desaparecía… dejando tras de sí el repiqueteo de sus tacones.

Suspirando, cerró la puerta del coche y apagó la luz del garaje.

Lev, su enana… tan complicada. La amaba, pensó entonces. Por fin podía admitirlo.

¡Maldita sea!

La amaba, nunca había dejado de amarla.

¿Cuándo no la había querido? Sin ella, sólo estaba vivo a medias. Y en cuanto la vio en la conferencia, su corazón se puso a latir como no había latido en dos aburridos años.

Quizá lo del embarazo no había sido un accidente, quizá sus genes habían decidido que ella era la única compañera posible.

El único problema era que Levy no era feliz. Ella no había querido tener hijos. ¿Cómo iba a ser feliz ahora, embarazada sin haberlo planeado?

¿Y cómo iba a convencerla de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que debían volver a casarse porque, sencillamente, no podía vivir sin ella?

A lo que se enfrenta el viejo Kurogane…

* * *

Levy estaba guardando sus cosas en la maleta con esa serena determinación que lo asustaba más que su fiero temperamento.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No, gracias.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en casa de la coneja?

—No lo sé, un par de días.

—Enana…

—Mira, déjalo. Los dos necesitamos respirar. Además, a Lu-chan y a los niños les vendrá bien un poco de compañía en este momento.

—Pero…

—No quiero que volvamos a hablar sobre nuestra… relación. No sirve de nada.

—Como tú quieras.

Gajeel llevó su maleta al coche y, después de guardarla en el maletero, la vio sentarse frente al volante.

—Te llamaré —murmuró Levy, colocándose un mechón de pelo azul detrás de la oreja.

—Muy bien. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

* * *

Levy apenas podía ver la carretera porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no detuvo el coche hasta que estuvo bien lejos de la casa. Cuando llegó a casa de Lucy, su amiga la recibió con cara de susto.

Lucy preparó un té de hierbas para ella y la invito a sentarse en el sillón. Levy no tenía apetito, aunque acepto unas cuantas galletas de chocolate que la rubia le había hecho.

—¡¿Gajeel te ha echado de casa?!

—No, es que… quería estar sola unos días. He venido aquí porque alquilé mi apartamento y…

—Me parece muy bien. Pero pareces cansada.

—Lo estoy. Agotada. Y me gustaría irme a la cama. ¿Te importa?

—No, claro que no. Levy-chan…

—¿Qué?

—¿Le has dicho a Gajeel lo que sientes por él?

—¿Para qué? No quiero presionarlo más, con el embarazo es suficiente.

—Pero tú quieres los gemelos, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Has cambiado, ¿eh? —sonrió Lucy—. ¿Dónde está la chica que no quería saber nada de ataduras?

—No sé si he cambiado o si esa otra chica existió de verdad alguna vez.

—Si Gajeel te pidiera que te casaras con él, ¿dirías que sí?

—En realidad, me lo pidió pero luego se retractó.

—¿Qué?

—Déjalo, te lo explicaré otro día —sonrió Levy—. Estoy agotada, de verdad. ¿Has visto a Natsu?

—Sí, lo vi ayer.

—¿Y?

—Me confesó lo de mi padre.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Una cosa llevo a otra y terminamos en la cama.

Levy vió como se encendían las mejillas de la rubia. Estaba feliz por ella.

—Entonces, ¡aún tienes esperanzas de que lo vuestro funcione!

Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

—El tiempo lo cura todo, o eso dicen. Y ya no hay divorcio. Venga, vamos a la cama, me estás mirando como me mira Happy cuando está muerto de sueño —sonrió su amiga, tomándola del brazo—. Por la mañana te encontrarás mucho mejor, ya verás.

Ojalá fuera verdad, pensó Levy.

Pero mientras veía levantarse el sol al amanecer, seguía sintiendo que el mundo era de un horrible color gris.


End file.
